Under Malfoy's Orders
by citcat299
Summary: Malfoy tricks Hermione and puts her under a spell, forcing her to obey his every command. However, not everything goes according to plan... please R&R! Set in 6th year, written before HP6.
1. The Broken Railing

_Hello everybody! Well, this IS my first attempt at a dm/hg so PLEASE be nice! [I'll give you a giant internet cookie!!!][[I think I must be far overdue to a trip to my therapist]] Anyway, I promise to attempt to update more regularly, and this time each chapter will be beta'd! Finally! GO ME!!! ( I hope you enjoy this and I will be eternally grateful if you review and tell me what you think! It helps, trust me! So on with the story..._

****

****

**Chapter 1: The Broken Railing**

Hermione walked down the corridor, her footsteps making an echoing metallic sound as they hit the hard stone floor. She shivered and shoved her hands into the pockets of her cloak, trying to warm them. It was 7:00 pm and she was on patrol duty. Trust Dumbledore to allocate her the least popular time slot of the week; midwinter, just after the annual quidditch game where any sane person would be huddled up in their house common room thawing out in front of the fire. Just her luck.  
  
Harry and Ron were probably sitting in their favourite armchairs right now, playing wizarding chess, she thought jealously. Ron had completed his patrol duty earlier in the week.  
  
She brushed a stray curl out of her eye and walked faster, hunched over as far as she could go. By all rights she should be there too, finishing the special arithmancy project Professor Vector had assigned her.  
  
At least she had almost finished her rounds. Just three more corridors and a stairwell to go. Then she could join the rest of the Gryffindor's without responsibility, and roast a marshmallow over the blazing red fire. Mmmmm, she could almost taste the sweet melted sugar on her tongue. She swallowed and then realised that there was nothing in her mouth except saliva.  
  
Hermione frowned and shook her head to clear it. Hallucinating is not a good sign for my sanity, she thought wryly. She could picture Ron grinning at her. "You know Hermione, you really should eat more and study less. If I was in your position, I wouldn't just stand there and think about food, I'd jolly well go and eat some!"  
  
"Well who said I always have to be the perfect goody two shoes", she muttered under her breath, in a slightly crazy fashion. "I think I'll make a short and discreet visit to the kitchens on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and almost walked straight into a Ravenclaw first year who had been running down the corridor. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him over for any visible injuries.  
  
"Are you ok? You shouldn't be running down the corridor like that without watching where you are going. You could have been hurt!" She scolded and gave his shoulders a gentle shake to reinforce her message.  
  
The boy's eyes travelled up Hermione's body and finally paused on her shiny prefect's badge. At once his face lit up with relief and apprehension in equal measures.  
  
"Ummm...look....the thing is..." he stammered.  
  
Hermione waited patiently.  
  
"Er...could you promise not to get mad at me?" The boy asked hopefully.  
  
Annoyed, Hermione crossed her arms. "Look, my name's Hermione and I have corridors to patrol and a nice warm common room with a blazing fire waiting for me when I finish. I would prefer to get there BEFORE midnight if you would be so kind."  
  
The boy winced. "The thing is, my friend I were fooling around on one of the Astronomy tower balcony's, you know, experimenting and stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
Bravely, or perhaps foolishly, the boy continued. "Anyway, one of the hexes we tried smashed the railing and we don't know the counter charm to fix it."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I see. I suppose I'd better go and fix it." Why is it always me?  
  
The boy made as if to run off and Hermione grabbed his arm. He winced, prepared for the worst.  
  
"Which balcony is that?"  
  
Relief showed on the boy's face, he had been positive that he was going to be punished. "Top level, third door to the left."  
  
Hermione let go of his arm, and he took a step back, rubbing the spot where she had gripped him.  
  
"Oh yeah, and 50 points from Ravenclaw for damaging school property." Hermione added as an afterthought, before striding down the corridor, leaving a shocked and horrified first year in her wake.

* * *

A blast of cold air hit Hermione hard and sent her reeling as she opened the door to the balcony.  
  
Gathering her courage she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and stepped out into the icy wind.  
  
"Crazy first years." She muttered,  
  
What sane person would be out practicing spells from the top of the Astronomy Tower in this weather?  
  
She gripped the frozen railing with one hand and scanned the balcony. Even in the dark, the damage was obvious.  
  
An entire section of the railing had been ripped away, leaving a gaping black hole surrounded by twisted metal. Hermione edged forward cautiously, until she was standing an inch away from the edge of the balcony.  
  
It was eerie, being alone there in the dark. The gaping hole almost seemed to beckon to her, seemed strangely attractive.  
  
Without thinking, she leaned forward and looked down into the black abyss. At once she felt unbearably dizzy and the world started to spin around her, faster and faster. She stumbled, and reached out a hand to hold onto the nonexistent railing. Her fist closed in thin air as she slowly fell forward.  
  
Everything moved in slow motion, the feeling of the air rushing up to meet her as her hair fell across her face, the feeling of two strong arms grabbing her around the waist, the feeling of warm light-headedness, of the air rushing out of her lungs, as she was pulled backwards away from the edge.  
  
Her knees gave way to a rush of immense relief and she buckled, to be caught by her unknown saviour.  
  
For a moment she felt safe, and released some of her tension. However, that feeling disappeared the instant she heard a drawling voice in her ear.  
  
"So, what could the mudblood be doing all alone in the Astronomy tower at night?"  
  
Hermione could recognise that voice anywhere, and after all, she should have expected this; since when had anything in the last hour gone right?  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
She groaned and closed her eyes tightly, hoping he would disappear and she would wake up warm and cosy in her bed in Gryffindor tower. However, she had no such luck.  
  
"I would have thought it was far past your bedtime Granger."  
  
Hermione felt her energy rush back in a wave of irritation.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, but unlike you, I do not have the personality and needs of a 3 year old. Also, I would appreciate it if you would let go of me."  
  
She felt his hands slide off her, taking slightly more time than necessary and step back. She turned to face him and was positive she could make out a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why Granger, I didn't know you felt so uncomfortable by my close and undoubtedly desirable proximity."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"Why Malfoy, such big words for such a little man."  
  
"Don't forget that you're talking to the man who just saved your life, Granger, and since I am at least a foot taller than you, you should probably watch who you call 'little'. Why are you up here away from all your ugly little Gryffindor friends? Isn't this around the time when you normally do all their homework for them?" Malfoy said smirking.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I was coming up here to fix the railing." "Not that it's any of your business anyway," she added hurriedly.  
  
Malfoy sniggered.  
  
"Urgh, you're so insufferable!"  
  
Hermione made to march right past him and out the door, but before she could get there he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Don't forget, you owe me Granger," he said quietly. His grey eyes were dark, and held the hint of a promise.  
  
He released her arm and stepped back, causing his face to be obscured by the shadows.  
  
Hermione stepped back, rubbing her arm distractedly, and hurried out the door muttering to herself. Malfoy caught the words 'Thank God that's over'. 

* * *

  
  
He stood there a few minutes, his face stretched into a full Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Correction Granger; this is far from over."

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! [reviews make me happy :) ]_


	2. Sometimes Nightmares Do Come True

_Hello all my faithful reviewers! Before we begin, let me just say that I am REALLY REALLY sorry for the inexcusably late update! However, on a happier note it is EXTRA EXTRA long to make up for its lateness! [Extra long by my standards anyway.] However don't expect every chapter to be this long; this one was a special case. Let me just also say that I think I am particularly bad at writing things from Malfoy's perspective so even though I'll try to keep them to a bare minimum, could you please tell me what you think? Any suggestions would be very welcome! Anyway, enough blabbing, please enjoy and don't forget to review!!! ( :_

****

****

**Chapter 2: Sometimes Nightmares Do Come True**

That night she dreamed.

_She was running, hard and fast, through a maze of corridors. A feeling a dread was hanging over her, distorting the picture in black. She stumbled and cursed as she stabbed her toe. She could hear footsteps behind her, building up to a crescendo as they rounded the corner. She looked up, around, and panicked as she realised the corridor had turned into a dead end. And walking towards her, smirking, was Malfoy. She crawled backwards until she felt her back hit the cold stone wall. She closed her eyes as she felt him grip her upper elbows and pull her to her feet.  
  
Her eyelids opened on their own accord and she gasped as she realised that they were now standing on a platform suspended high above the ground. Overhead the deep black sky was scattered with a million stars. Directly in front of her were Malfoy's pale grey eyes. Something was wrong with them. They were glowing, turning red, brighter and brighter. His face slowly drew closer to hers. She struggled uselessly; his hands had pinned her arms to her sides. His mouth opened and he whispered. "You're mine now."  
_  
Hermione screamed and shot upright in bed, fighting with the sheets tangled around her body. Gasping for breath, she forcibly calmed herself, and let her arms slowly drop to her sides. Reaching for the glass on her bedside table, she took a steadying gulp of water.  
  
"Stupid ferret."

* * *

It was 1:00am.  
  
Malfoy was sitting in his favourite chair in the Slytherin common room, involved in his favourite pastime; thinking. Or to be politically correct, planning the humiliation of others. It was too perfect, he mused to himself. He had been hanging around in the astronomy tower after an extended snogging session with Pansy Parkinson. Actually, what he was really doing was recovering from being the sole recipicant of Pansy's animal urges. He winced, recalling the feeling of her lethal two inch nails tearing through the soft sensitive skin on his back. She really needed to learn some self restraint. He had no plans of going into an arranged marriage with a psychopathic slut.

He had been about to step into the main hallway and making his way back to the Slytherin common room, to drink away the memory of losing the Quidditch match to pothead, [Bloody Gryffindor], when he heard quick agitated footsteps coming towards him. Thinking it was Pansy back for another round, he had ducked behind the door again. Peering through a crack he had then received one of the biggest shocks of his life. It was Granger. What in hell was goody goody two shoes mudblood doing in the Astronomy tower during the renowned snogging hour, alone? She was handing herself to him on a silver, not make that gold, platter, he thought smirking. All he needed to do was ambush her and then he could stuff some of the more creative curses she had used on him over the years back into her big bushy head. He chuckled silently at the mental image of the mudblood lying on the ground at his feet, begging him for mercy.

But then, although he hadn't shown it, he had been intensely curious too. It was so out of character for Granger to be up there at all that it filled him with an overpowering urge to follow her and find out what she was doing. There was no possible way that bushy haired bucktoothed, [although you couldn't exactly call her bucktoothed nowadays], Granger could be up there to enjoy a long recreational snog. In that area of expertise, know it all Granger was completely clueless. He grinned, recalling a 'conversation' they had had three days ago...

_"I bet that's not the only thing you do with Potter and Weasley in their dormitory."  
  
The twin knuckleheads had growled furiously and stared forward, thinking with their biceps rather than their brains as usual, but Granger had only looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"What, play wizarding chess or something? Honestly Malfoy, after all these years I would have expected a better comeback from you."_

That was Granger for you.

So having nothing better to do, or at least that's what he told himself, he had followed Granger, out into what could best be described as a roaring hurricane. At that point Malfoy had decided that Granger had officially lost it, and wasn't particularly surprised. After all, it would take an insane person to actually choose to be friends with Potty and the Weasel. Then he had saved her life. Malfoy shook his head in disgust at himself. He didn't know what he had been thinking; in fact it had happened so suddenly that he hadn't had time to think at all. One minute she was falling, and the next she was in his arms, being pulled away from the edge. She had felt so light, so insubstantial...

What was Granger now, a fairy? Malfoy mentally reprimanded himself. What a bloody stupid thought!

He stood up and started pacing around the common room, his feet following the familiar depression in the worn green carpet. For a moment he had been overcome with disgust at himself. What did he care if the mudblood died? That would have made one less mudblood in the world to worry about. Heck, his father wouldn't have thought twice about letting her plunge to her doom! 

But then, suddenly, it had come to him. Possibly the best idea he had ever come up with at all his years at Hogwarts. All it relied on was the pathetic Gryffindor code of honour, and Granger would not let him down in that aspect. Boy, the mudblood was in for one hell of a surprise!  
  
Malfoy laughed out loud.  
  
It was too perfect.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP UP HERE!!!"

Zambini.

Malfoy groaned and stomped up the stairs to his dorm room, stripping as he went.  
  
Operation Granger would commence first thing tomorrow morning...

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of her high pitched alarm clock tearing at her eardrums. Groaning, she rolled over, reached out a hand, and switched it off with a satisfying click. She climbed out of bed and began her morning ritual by folding over her bedclothes and neatly tucking her sheets under her mattress. However for some reason, she didn't experience the expected feeling of satisfaction. Rather, all she could feel was a faint sense of dread.  
  
Hermione frowned. "OY, HERMIONE!!!!!"  
  
Parvati was up.  
  
"HAVE YOU SEEN MY PURPLE PARADICE NAIL POLISH?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SITTING BETWEEN MY SUCCULENT STRAWBERRY NAIL POLISH AND MY BOOBALISHIOUS BLACK NAIL POLISH BUT I CAN'T FIND IT!!!!!" She wailed.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm coming Parvati!"  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she bent over to assist Parvati, who was wildly rummaging through the drawers under the sink.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you in a time of crisis!"  
  
Parvarti's idea of a 'crisis' often differed to other people's.  
  
"By the way, I heard you scream last night, what happened?"  
  
A bottle of Dancing Daisies perfume slipped out from between Hermione's fingers, but she made a grab for it, caught it, and carefully placed it on the tiled bathroom floor.  
  
"It was nothing. Just a bad dream."  
  
At once Parvati was intensely curious.  
  
"Oooh! What did you dream about?" "Here."  
  
Hermione passed Parvati the Purple Paradise nail polish and stood up to leave, brushing down her pyjama pants.  
  
The look on Parvati's face was a mixture of happiness and annoyance.  
  
"Thanks. Hey! Wait a minute, you still haven't told me what you dreamed about!"  
  
Hermione froze in the act of opening the door.  
  
_Damn.  
_  
"Look, it was just about this ..er... giant pumpkin! Yes, and it ...er.... tried to eat me! Yeah, it was really scary so I screamed," Hermione said lamely. "Sorry Parvati, I've got to go, I promised I'd meet Harry and Ron downstairs in ten minutes, bye." Hermione practically ran out the door and into her dormitory, then collapsed against the side of her bed, panting.  
  
In her opinion, the entire female population in her year had quite suddenly gone mad. Parvati and Lavender, the ringleaders, had comprised a list of the 'hottest' guys in the school in alphabetical order and had proceeded to show it to Hermione, who had firmly resolved not to get caught up in this madness. She had rolled her eyes, but decided to humour them and quickly scrolled down the list. However, she only made it half way down before almost dropping it in shock. In neatly printed letters was written; Draco Malfoy. Hermione had pointed out what she had thought was the blindingly obvious fact that Draco Malfoy was an evil arrogant Slytherin prick, but Parvati and Lavender wouldn't be swayed. Goodness knows what they would say if they knew she had been dreaming about the basted!

* * *

Parvati applied one last coat of shimmering lip gloss to her already luminescent lips, before packing away her makeup and making her way out of the bathroom. The fact that Hermione had been hiding something was obvious.  
  
The question was what.

* * *

Hermione flung her school robe over her jeans and top and hurried downstairs to meet Harry and Ron. She still had a faint feeling of foreboding but she put it down to lack of sleep.

Stupid Malfoy.

As usual, Harry and Ron were sitting by the window playing Wizarding Chess with Ron's rather battered old set.  
  
Hermione collapsed into one of the familiar worn armchairs close by while noting the haggard looks on their faces plus the black circles around their eyes, and watched one of Ron's knights decapitate Harry's king.  
  
"I swear, that was uncalled for brutality." Harry muttered under his breath as he packed away the chess set.  
  
"So, did you two finally take my advice and get up early this morning so you could catch up on all the homework you have due in tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Harry and I decided to have a Chess Tournament!" Ron said brightly.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and Ron won _again_." Said Harry looking slightly disgruntled.  
  
"I should have thought the outcome would be obvious," Ron said condescendingly.  
  
"What do you mean 'obvious'? For all you know Ron, I could have been about to unleash a genius strategy and wipe all your pieces off the board!"  
  
"We're talking about you Harry, not me."  
  
"Thanks for that confidence booster Ron."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply...  
  
"Come on you guys! We're going to be late for breakfast and I'm starving!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and started dragging him out of the portrait hole, followed by Harry who was still grumbling about losing the Chess Tournament.

* * *

When Hermione stepped into the Great hall midway though a conversation with Harry and Ron, she faltered as the feeling of foreboding intensified. If that wasn't bad enough, it was now coupled with the feeling of being watched. Quickly she glanced around the hall, but seeing nothing suspicious she mentally reprimanded herself for being so ridiculously jumpy. It was just because of that episode with Malfoy the night before, and that was over now, she told herself. There was nothing to be jumpy about.  
  
"Um...Hermione?"  
  
Hermione snapped back to the present.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I just lost track there for a minute."  
  
"One minute you were talking to us, and the next you were suddenly looking like you were about to jump out of your skin. Not to mention the crazy darting eyes and violent twitching. Is there something you're not telling us?" Said Harry jokingly.  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "Of course not, I'm just a bit tired. I had a late night."  
  
"Haven't we all," Ron mumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
Harry laughed. "You obviously drank far too much butterbeer last night!" Talking and laughing the three sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, but she ignored it and joined in the fun.

* * *

Malfoy watched Granger enter the great hall and sit at the house table with her friends. Though his face was devoid of any emotion, inside he was excited because stage one of his operation was about to commence. Granger was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

Hermione took a bite of her toast, a gulp of orange juice and a spoonful of cereal, somehow reading her Tricks in Transfiguration textbook at the same time. Ron stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"How on earth do you do it Hermione?"  
  
"Its called multitasking Ron," Hermione said through a mouthful of cereal and orange juice.  
  
Ron made a sickened face and opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Don't go all hypocritical on me Ron, its far too early for that sort of rubbish."  
  
Ron threw his hands in the air. "I give up. How on earth does she continue to think up all those brilliant comebacks before I've even said anything!?" Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't forget, this is Hermione we're talking about."  
  
"It's..." Ron was interrupted by one of the school owls landing in front of Hermione and splattering orange juice all over her Tricks in Transfiguration textbook.  
  
Hermione furiously ripped the letter off the owl's leg and grabbed a serviette. After doing her best to remove the orange stains off her brand new textbook, she shoved it into her bag, sighed and turned to the letter in her hand.  
  
On the front was simply written, '_For Hermione Granger's eyes only_', in an unfamiliar hand. Curiously, she flipped the letter over to find the back blank. "Who's that from Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
She quickly stuffed the letter back into her pocket.  
  
"It's just another one from my parents."  
  
Harry turned back to Ron to continue the animated conversation they had been having about Quidditch.  
  
She stood up and pushed her chair back from the table.  
  
"I'm going to the library, I've got some research to do. I'll see you guys in Potions."  
  
Harry grunted, immersed in a detailed analysis on the tactics of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Hermione walked out of the hall and collapsed against the wall a few corridors away. Figuring that everyone else was still in breakfast and she wouldn't be seen, she pulled the slightly crumpled letter out of her pocket and examined it carefully.

* * *

Unnoticed by anyone except Pansy, Malfoy quietly exited the Great Hall.

* * *

The letter read;

_Don't forget Granger, you owe me. Meet me in the old Charms classroom at 9:00am today and I'll consider the debt repaid.  
__  
Also, if you tell either Potter of Weasly about any of this I'll make you very sorry. _

__

_D.M. _

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. Everything about the letter was typical of Malfoy. '_Make you very sorry_' indeed! It was far more likely that he would be the sorry one if he tried to pull anything on _her_. However despite her first impulse to chuck the letter in the bin and tell Harry and Ron everything, she felt a sudden surge of guilt. Evil scum of the earth or not, Malfoy had after all saved her, and she had completely forgotten. She hadn't even thanked him!  
  
Her guilt was quickly replaced by resolve. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she did owe it to Malfoy to at least return a favour, if not something more. Sighing, she stuffed the letter back into her pocket and checked her watch. 8:50am She stood up, brushed herself down, and headed for the classroom. It was strange of Malfoy to simply set up a meeting and nothing else. She knew Malfoy well, and therefore knew that he never did anything unless he personally profited from it. However, it seemed likely he was just trying to get her alone so he could ask a favour of her without her friends interfering. Yes that was probably it. She stepped up the pace.

* * *

Unseen, Malfoy stepped out from behind a pillar and followed her.

* * *

Inside the charms classroom Hermione watched Malfoy open the door, step through it, and close it, muttering a locking spell in the process.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you want..."  
  
Suddenly Malfoy spun around, wand raised, and shouted, "ESPRIT AUTORITE!"

She was caught entirely by surprise and had her wand out too late to preform any kind of counter spell.  
  
"Why you little!!!" In fury, Hermione charged at Malfoy. How dare he! The bastard!

/_STOP!_/

The word seemed to come from inside her head. Suddenly Hermione was in searing pain. She felt like she was being stabbed, over and over, with red hot knives. Unable to even think, she stopped, and almost instantly the pain disappeared.

She stared at Malfoy, eyes wide in shock and horror.  
  
"What did you do?" She hissed, her voice haggard.  
  
"I cast a little spell I should have used long ago," Malfoy said, his eyes alight with glee and triumph. "Guess what Granger? You are now completely under my control."  
  
"But first things first."

/ _Do not tell anyone about this spell. We wouldn't want Potter and Weasly to know now, would we?_ /

* * *

****

**_I know I don't deserve them, but I'd really appreciate any reviews. I used to often be lazy with reviewing but now I never read a story without reviewing it. Not only does it make the author feel appreciated, but it also tells them how many people read their story and how they feel about it. Don't leave the author, [a.k.a me] in the dark. Please review!_**


	3. Malfoy's Perfect Morning

_Greetings to all my lovely reviewers!!! I was overwhelmed by the response to this story and I'm afraid I might let you down! Oh well, I'll do my best to keep up the quality of the story. I've had a few questions regarding the Spell I used, e.g. 'Why didn't Malfoy use the Imperious?' Hopefully this chapter will explain it to you. Also my editors thought that Hermione seemed a little OCC in this chapter, so I did adjust it a bit but I would like some input in that area. I think that's all for now, so enjoy! (:_

_-_

**Chapter 4 – Malfoy's Perfect Morning**

**-**

In a state of shock it was all Hermione could do to stand there and stare at him with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Malfoy on the other hand, looked like he was having the time of his life.  
  
"So Mudblood, all I have to do is think up an order, and you have to follow it like the slave you truly are."  
  
Hermione snapped out of it at that comment and proceeded to think up all the insults she knew.  
  
"You slimy little ferret! I always knew you were a pathetic loser who has to cheat to-"

/_Shut up._/

If looks could kill, Malfoy would be rotting in his grave right now.

/_Kiss my feet._/

Hermione clenched her teeth and didn't move until the pain became so unbearable it forced her to her knees.  
  
Clumsily, she crawled forward and brushed her lips against his shoes. Then she turned her head sideways and spat till she could no longer taste the dirt or the shame.  
  
Malfoy was struggling not to let the satisfaction show on his face, but the corners of his mouth were perked up.  
  
Seeing that she was fighting a losing battle, Hermione stood up and made a dash for the door.

/_Stop!_/

Malfoy was grinning widely now.  
  
Hermione stood stock still, her back to him. To an outsider, she would have looked almost relaxed if it hadn't been for her clenched fists.  
  
Staring at the door fiercely, she refused to budge. She wouldn't acknowledge his presence. He could beat her into the ground if he liked, but she wouldn't break. She would NEVER break.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After what seemed like an age, the silence was broken by an infuriating whistling.  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth and continued to ignore him.  
  
The whistling grew louder.  
  
Hermione began to subconsciously grind her teeth together, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
The whistling seemed to be coming from right next to her ear. She could actually feel his warm breath on her skin.  
  
Just at the point when she couldn't take it anymore, when the pressure became unbearable, she felt two of his fingers touch her cheek. She flinched violently but still refused to acknowledge his presence. His surprisingly gentle touch moved across her skin. After all the torture and pain she had just been through it felt almost...nice. She held her breath as his hand travelled across her face...  
  
His fingers touched, then tweaked her nose.  
  
And suddenly, he was gone. Hermione watched him saunter out the door chuckling to himself.  
  
Some joke, she thought bitterly.  
  
This time Malfoy had gone too far. He wouldn't get away with this. Oh no, she would have him this time. She was sure what he had done was illegal, it was not the Imperious curse obviously, she knew what that felt like; a lunatic disguised as the auror Moody had put her under it in her 4th year. After all she doubted Malfoy had the power to use the imperious anyway; she didn't and she was the smartest witch in her year! This was something different altogether. Malfoy couldn't possibly have her fully under his control because she could still think for herself. Maybe...  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a sudden and strange feeling of release. She stumbled forward, steadied herself, then realised. She had moved! She wasn't sure how it had happened, or why, but she didn't actually care at that minute anyway, what she DID care about was getting the hell out of there!  
  
She hobbled forward, slipped and landed with a crash on the hard stone floor.  
  
You arrogant son of a bitch, she thought savagely, I bet your real parents swapped you at birth. In fact you're probably the offspring of a hag and a cockroach, and they STILL swapped you at birth you piece of shit.  
  
Muttering a stream of curses under her breath, she grabbed a bracket in the wall and hoisted herself to her feet. She took one step, two, then stumbled and winced as her back made contact with the ground again.  
  
Ohhhh you'll pay Malfoy, you'll pay dearly...And don't think I've forgotten you, the imbecile who designed these stone floors! I hope you rot in Hell for all eternity! I'll get my revenge, you're going down, you're ALL going down...

-

-

-

Somehow, Hermione made it to her dormitory in Gryffindor tower and collapsed onto her bed, panting. She wondered idly if her bad mood could spread through the castle, like a black cloud, and choke everyone to death. Including Malfoy. So now it was time to face the facts. And they weren't looking pretty.  
  
1. Malfoy had tricked her and cast some kind of spell on her that caused her incredible pain unless she followed his every command.  
  
2. After the whole whistling episode she had come to the conclusion that Malfoy was either playing with her mind, or had just gone stark raving mad.  
  
3. She was taking orders from a madman.  
  
4. She didn't have a clue as to what the spell even was, except that she knew it wasn't the Imperious curse [and a fat lot of good that would do].  
  
5. She was in agony from the repercussions of refusing the spell and falling over onto the stone floor, let me see, 9 times to date.  
  
6. She couldn't explain anything that had happened to Harry or Ron without going through even MORE pain.  
  
And that wasn't the worst of it. She had missed Potions, the entire lesson.  
  
Snape was going to kill her.

* * *

Potions had always been Malfoy's favourite class. Then again, that fact was fairly obvious to anyone who had a brain larger than Longbottom's, which by Malfoy's estimates was around the size of a pea. In fact, Longbottom was one of the main reasons why Potions was Malfoy's favourite class.  
  
Right at that minute Malfoy was watching amusedly as Longbottom managed to blow up his cauldron for the 3rd time that lesson.  
  
Snape strode menacingly over to where Longbottom lay cowering in his seat and gave him his famous glower.  
  
"Longbottom. I should have known. Congratulations boy, you have just broken the school record of how many cauldrons an idiot can break in one lesson."  
  
Malfoy and most of the Slytherins laughed outright at this.  
  
"Detention every night this week and 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed silkily.  
  
All Longbottom could do was stutter helplessly at him. Malfoy almost felt sorry for the loser.

Almost.

* * *

Snape was in a bad temper that lesson. For the first time in 3 years a student had missed his class with no good excuse, and a Gryffindor no less. The nerve of her! Potter was obviously a bad influence on her. It was really time to do something about it. A pity in some ways, but it would be a lesson well learnt... Snape swept back to the front of the class, smirking.

* * *

Despite coming 15 minutes late for class, Malfoy had gotten away with it with no more than a stern glance. Favouritism was another reason why Potions was Malfoy's favourite class. The only problem was that he had arrived too late to begin the Hogs essence potion and so had nothing to do for the rest of the lesson.  
  
Then again, he could stir up Potter and Weasly. They were always good for a laugh.  
  
In fact, he had the perfect ammunition to do it.

* * *

Harry and Ron were speculating on the whereabouts of Hermione while pretending to measure ingredients into their shared cauldron.  
  
"It's just that she said 'I'll see you in potions'. Those were her exact words! If she was intending to purposely miss it then why would she say that to us?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, maybe she got sick and had to go to the hospital wing or something."  
  
"But look at the amount of food she was eating at breakfast. There's no way would a sick person be able to eat that much."  
  
"Then where on earth is she?"  
  
Harry lapsed into a thoughtful silence and Ron sighed. A light breeze ruffled Harry's unruly hair and he looked up, to see a small piece of paper float slowly down to rest on their table. Curiously he unfolded it and lifted it up to his face to read the minute writing.

-

_Your 'perfect' trio seems to be missing a member.  
  
Want to know where she is?  
  
Ask me  
  
D.M._

-

"Lets see it!" Ron wrenched the paper out of Harry's frozen fingers and scanned it quickly.  
  
"Shit." 

-

-

-

* * *

_Hahaha, I know I'm evil to leave it there, but the chapter was already long by my standards and I'm sure you didn't want to wait LONGER for it to come out! Anyway I would like to thank all my readers for those wonderful reviews I have received! They made me very happy and inspired me to finish the next chapter as soon as humanly possible. I would like to do a thankyou's list but as you can see [Through my late updates] I am very short on time at the moment. So I would like to say that I love you all, and please don't stop reviewing! _


	4. Things Get Messy

_Before I start I would just like to say that I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been struggling to keep up with my work and outer curricular activities so I found it really hard to find the time to write this. However, it is finally done! I could have gone on for longer, but I didn't think you would want to keep waiting. Also, If you want to be on my Emailing list so I email you when I update, could you please tell me in a review and give me your email. Also I'm sorry for faults or inconsistencies in the plot line, and so; On with the story! _

**Chapter 4 – Things Get Messy**

****

****

Malfoy expertly reached out a hand and caught the missile shaped piece of paper that had come dangerously close to clipping his ear. He unfolded it, taking his time, and looked it over, a smirk on his lips.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU STUPID FERRET!?_

It was written in a gangly drawl, with splodges all over the page. Weasley. The idiot really needed to learn to control his temper.

Not wanting to waste any more of his top quality note paper on the Weasel, he flipped the ripped piece of lined paper over, and picked up a quill.

On the Gryffindor side of the classroom, Ron clenched and unclenched his fists as he watched Malfoy read the paper in a relaxed manner.

Harry placed a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder and kept a calm façade, however inside he was extremely worried. He knew what Malfoy was capable of, and even though he had full faith in Hermione's ability to protect herself he had been watching Malfoy and Malfoy had the typical smug expression on his face that he always displayed when things went his way. Harry longed to jump out of his seat and give Malfoy the pounding he deserved, but he knew he had to stay in control, for Hermione's sake if nothing else.

When Snape turned to the blackboard to jot down a few words, Malfoy leisurely folded the paper into the shape of a plane and threw it towards Harry and Ron. It landed neatly on the centre of the desk between them. Both eyed the paper in trepidation and finally Ron reached out and picked up the paper with shaking hands. After a couple of failed attempts to open it, Harry gently plucked the paper out from between Ron's fingers and unfolded it himself.

There were only two words written on the otherwise blank side of the paper.

_Nothing permanent_

Unfortunately for them, Harry and Ron were so busy staring at the paper in front of them they didn't notice Snape glide up to their desk and join in the staring contest.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Potter and his sidekick, Weasley, reading notes in class when they should be bottling their Hogs essence potion. What a surprise," Snape drawled sarcastically.

Harry mentally kicked himself. He had been so busy reading the note that he had forgotten to keep an eye out for Snape.

"30 points from Gryffindor. I want a written 2000 word analytical essay from each of you on why you believed it possible to get away with note passing in _my_ class. If they are not sitting on my desk by 9:00am tomorrow morning it'll be a months worth of detentions for the both of you." Snape spun on his heel and marched back up to his desk, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Class dismissed."

Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously as their heads hit the desk with a loud thump.

Malfoy was delighted.

* * *

Knowing that Harry and Ron would be worried out of their minds about her, Hermione forced herself to open her eyes and get up off the bed. All she wanted to do was to keep them tightly shut and sink back into the blissful blackness that awaited her there. However after already missing a whole class, she couldn't bear to miss morning break too.

Quickly, she brushed down her clothes, grabbed her satchel and ran out of the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat lady's shrieks of outrage as she was bashed against the stone wall.

When Hermione stepped into the Great Hall she took her time making her way over to the Gryffindor table; dreading the questions she knew she wouldn't be able to answer. Instinctively her eyes travelled over to the Slytherin table, and her facial expression changed into a glare when her eyes came to rest upon Malfoy. He lazily stared into her eyes, looking unperturbed as usual, and then he winked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, then she wrenched her gaze away and marched over to the Gryffindor table. Never had she wanted to leave the Great Hall this much; with that wink Malfoy had basically told her that he was up to something, but by leaving she would show him that she was afraid of him and with Malfoy, that was NOT a good idea.

Besides, she told herself, his ego might inflate to the point of explosion if she did. She forced down a giggle at the amusing mental picture her mind provided along with this thought.

Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other, unusually quiet and picking at their food. Hermione plonked herself into the spare seat next to Harry.

"Hermione!"

"What happened to you?

"Where have you been?"

"Did Malfoy do something to you?! If he did I swear I'll pound his face in, the no good slimy -"

"Calm down Ron!" Hermione said loudly interrupting Ron's tirade. "I'm fine ok."

"Then where on earth were you?"

Oh no, I should have taken time to think up a good lie.

"Still waiting 'mione..."

A stroke of brilliance came to Hermione.

"I was at the library! Remember when I told you that I had some research to do before Potions, well I was so caught up in it that I just lost track of time."

Brilliant Hermione, two lies combined to make one, just brilliant.

"Oh Hermione, we were so worried! You should really check your watch more!" Ron gave Hermione a one armed hug.

Caught hook, line and sinker.

"But Malfoy said that he knew where you were, like he'd done something to you..." Harry said slowly.

Drat.

"He was probably just baiting you, you know Malfoy." Hermione laughed nervously.

"I guess..." said Harry doubtfully.

* * *

Just then Hermione began humming under her breath. It was so soft that the notes she hummed were in disguisable. She winced, as though in pain, and hummed much louder.

Harry and Ron traded a glance.

"Hermione, what...?"

Suddenly she burst into song.

_I've been missin' your strawberry kissin'_

_Nothing so sweet_

_The taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been missin' your strawberry kissin'_

_Goodbye to the wind from you to me_

"Ha ha, very funny Hermione, now could you _please _stop singing?!" Harry covered his ears with his hands.

People started to stare.

* * *

_/Sing the most annoying song you know/_

Quickly before the pain could begin, Hermione began humming Strawberry Kissing under her breath.

Oh god, this can't be good! DAMN YOU MALFOY!!!!

Sharp stabbing pains began assaulting her head. Obviously she wasn't singing it loud enough to obey the order.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she burst into song.

She knew she was off key, and she couldn't sing to save herself. Slowly the great hall quietened as everyone turned in their seats to stare at her.

_/Jump onto the table and use your fist like one of those muggle sound projectors./_

As she jumped she clenched her fists. If she had to go down in Hogwarts History for the most embarrassing act _ever_, then Malfoy was going down with her. He would NOT come away from this without a scratch.

A group of people at the Slytherin table including Malfoy started to laugh, and the noise swelled as more and more people joined in.

Dodging Harry and Ron's grasping hands; she spun around till she found herself facing Malfoy, who was doubled over in his seat clutching his stomach while his shoulders shook. He was so busy laughing that he didn't see Hermione's wand pointed at his face until it was too late.

"_CHEVEUXROSE MUSIQUEFAIRE_!"

Instantly his hair was transformed into a brilliant shade of pink and on its own accord his mouth opened and he began singing the accompanying lines to Hermione's chorus in a comically high pitched voice.

_Strawberry kissin'! ...Gonna make you mi-i-ine!..._

The laughter that filled up the Great Hall doubled, people were bent over in their seats clutching their stomachs while the teachers desperately tried to regain order and Harry Ron made several more futile grasps at Hermione's legs.

Malfoy's face turned red with fury.

GRANGER!!!! ------take------off-------this--------spell-----now!!!

To his absolute horror, Malfoy found his legs moving on his own accord, and he ran over to the Gryffindor table and jumped up to join Hermione, who had an unusual mixture of triumph and humiliation on her face.

Bad luck------Malfoy------can't------till-------you take-------back-----the order!

A Ravenclaw 5th year picked up a hot jam donut and threw it at Hermione. At once, entire hall exploded with flying food and absolute chaos.

"SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE!!!" Screamed Professor McGonagall, whose face was splattered with red cordial and whipped cream.

The yelling and screaming was deafening as the students jumped up onto chairs and tables and threw anything they could lay their hands on at Hermione and Malfoy and each other.

Harry and Ron crawled under the Gryffindor table as Neville's toad Trevor went sailing overhead accompanied by two fruit tarts and a handful of grapes.

A sticky bun hit Malfoy in the centre of his forehead and dropped to the ground, leaving a trail of honey in its wake. It was soon joined by three more and another jam donut. Malfoy had had enough.

"---FINE!!---JUST----TAKE---OFF THE----DAMN----SPELL!!!"

The instant Hermione felt the spell being released she muttered to counter charm to the spell, jumped off the table, and ran out of the hall ducking buns and laughing and crying at the same time. This would cost her her prefects badge for sure, but at least she had got back at Malfoy. The look on his face when he began to sing was priceless!

She had to get away from the scene of the crime before the teachers regained order and began to question people as to who caused the ruckus. For she had no doubt that the first word that came to their lips would be 'Hermione'.

Maybe if she said it was someone else under the influence of polyjuice potion they would believe her. Maybe, but probably not.

Panicking, she ran out of the doors that opened onto the sloping lawns outside Hogwarts, and continued all the way down to the lake.

She skidded just short of the waters edge and bend over, panting. She then noticed that her hands, just like the rest of her body, were covered in food.

She had to get it off her, it was evidence of her crime. If there wasn't any proof then they couldn't prove it was her, right? Right?

Without thinking, and still in a state of crazed panic, Hermione jumped straight into the lake.

* * *

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared.

In a matter of seconds, the noise in the Great Hall dropped off to silence and all the students froze where they were, staring at Dumbledore with guilty food stained faces.

Dumbledore surveyed the hall sternly without the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"I am saddened to say that I am disappointed in you all. There is a time for food fights, however that time is not now."

"None of you will leave this hall till this mess has been cleaned up, without magic. Classes will be extended into the afternoon to make up for the time lost here."

Many students groaned and there were a few cries of protest loud enough to reach Dumbledore's ears. He held up a hand and they were silenced.

"I am once more announcement to make. Can Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please see me in my office in half an hour's time."

His eyes twinkled at the sight of the masses of students glaring at him mutinously.

"What are you waiting for?" He said cheerfully, "The time is right to start cleaning!"

He was about to sweep out the door when someone called out.

"Granger isn't here sir."

"Then you'd best go find her, Mister Malfoy," he replied.

* * *

The lake was cold, Hermione noted distantly. Very cold.

Just when she thought her life couldn't get worse, fate, or really Malfoy, had dumped this on her.

At least now she was clean.

She resisted the urge to drown herself.

After all, a dead body couldn't get revenge on a certain Blond haired bastard, who had just now put his arms around her...Wait a minute?!

* * *

Malfoy was decidedly fed up.

After yelling Dumbledore's message to Granger god knows how many times he had still not even seen Granger twitch.

She was standing waist deep in icy water staring in the opposite direction. Blank to the point of insanity.

He doubted even a sharp burst of pain would wake her up.

It was time to take matters into his own hands, and not just figuratively speaking.

He waded straight into the water, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started pulling.

There was no way in HELL he would let Granger get away from her fair share of the punishment.

* * *

_Hehehe, I LOVE leaving it at the most exciting parts. Evil me, hehehe... I gave up much precious homework time to write this so you'd better review dammit! Or I will never write again! [only joking :) ]_


	5. Malfoy's Not So Perfect Afternoon

!$ _I'm so so sorry about the length of time its taken me to update. I've actually had lots of internet problems as well as work ones and the internets been screwed for about a week! I had to post this off an ancient computer, (not one I normally use) so I'm sorry if the layout is a bit different. I know my spells are really bad, but I don't have a Latin dictionary or anything like that so I just have to make do with what I've got. Some parts of the spells I made up actually came from a French dictionary so I apologise to all of you who know French for my dreadful attempts at reproducing it. Considering the overwhelming response I've had to this story so far, I've decided to try and achieve over 200 reviews by my 8th chapter. So feel free to review your little hearts out! Thankyou. wink _!#$#4

**Chapter 5 – Malfoy's Not-So-Perfect Afternoon**

"MALFOY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

She spun around to face him as fast as the tight grip he had around her waist allowed her.

Malfoy was splattered with food and water and to say that he looked annoyed would be an understatement. "_Trying_ to take you to Dumbledore in a physical fashion, because in your current state of complete insanity you didn't listen when I _tried_ to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see us in his office in, (he checked his watch) five goddamn minutes you stupid beaver!" He growled.

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE FOR TOUCHING ME YOU... Wait a minute -," Hermione blanched, "did you say...five minutes?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, we're going to be late!"

Hermione pulled out of Malfoy's grip and started running, only to trip on a rock lying on the lake bed and hit the water with a splash.

Her head broke the surface of the water, and spluttering indignantly, she glared at Malfoy who was laughing and making no move to help her up.

If she had had a wand, which unfortunately she didn't because hers was lying on the shore where she'd dropped it before she jumped, (she had conveniently forgotten that water didn't wreck wands like it did to electrical appliances) she would have cursed him right there and then. However, as she observed him in his current state, she had a better idea.

Once again, Malfoy was too busy laughing to notice Hermione sneaking up on him until it was too late.

SPLASH!

As she watched Malfoy hit the water she mentally noted to herself that laughter was Malfoy's weak point. After all, he had been caught like this twice in one day!

Her musings were quickly interrupted however by a furious, drenched Malfoy who growled and attacked her, knocking her backwards into the already churned up water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later two bedraggled, (drying charms could only do so much) and sullen looking teenagers sat in armchairs facing the headmaster's desk.

Hermione was feeling more than a little bit embarrassed about jumping into the lake with all her clothes on, (how ridiculous!) and then had an immature water fight with Malfoy causing her to be half an hour late for their appointment with Dumbledore. She supposed that considering the state of panic she had been in, it was surprising that she hadn't made a run for Dumbledore's open window by now. Malfoy had probably knocked a bit of sense into her through his strenuous dunking. She decided to add it to the list of good deeds Malfoy had done for her. It was a VERY short list.

She was sure that if she had been legally allowed to, she would have Avada Kedavra Malfoy three times by now and dumped his body into a lake. Preferably one at least five kilometers deep. First he had hexed her to follow his every command, then he had embarrassed her in front of the entire school, and all through he had been doing his best to drive her insane. Putting his arms around her in the lake, he had almost achieved this motive. If she could have been able to, she would have jumped 5 feet into the air. Fortunately she wasn't the sporty type. Malfoy was though; she had felt his stomach muscles rippling through the thin fabric of his T-shirt...

Hermione shook her head. Random and pointless thinking wouldn't help her to get out of the nightmarish situation she was currently in. All courtesy of the blond bastard sitting across from her. She still felt waterlogged from being dunked at least ten times by him after he had caught her in a headlock grip that she reluctantly admitted had been very effective. It was times like these that she wished she'd taken the Taeikwando lessons her parents had offered her as a child. She turned her head to give him her best glare, the one that usually sent Harry and Ron scuttling for cover.

He didn't twitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy could hardly believe that he'd spent the last half an hour dunking the mudblood in the lake. What about a complete waste of his time that had been. Though she'd been remarkably easy to hold still and her shrieks of outrage had been entertaining to say the least, he could have simply ordered her to dunk herself and left it at that. He supposed that he had always preferred the hands on method; it was far more satisfying that way when he came out on top. Malfoy hated being called a wimp.

And he was still furious at Granger for the humiliation she had subjected him to at Morning break, not to mention it would probably result in at least a months worth of detentions! (He had conveniently forgotten that it had been him who had started it)

He caught Granger glaring at him, and maintained his cool unfazed exterior while inside he was seething.

Granger had seemed to have forgotten who was the one in control here. He would teach her that lesson soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opened, and closed and Dumbledore walked in, sat at his desk, and surveyed them gravely through his moon shaped spectacles.

For a time, the only sounds in the room were coming from the soft, almost indistinguishable whirrs of Dumbledore's spindly silver instruments and Fawkes, scratching his claws along his wooden perch as he ruffled his feathers.

Hermione fidgeted guiltily in her seat while Malfoy eyed Dumbledore coolly, unmoving.

Finally Dumbledore sighed, and leaned forward in his chair to look at each of them in turn, his bright blue eyes staring into theirs as though searching for something. Hermione looked down into her lap, unable to hold his gaze. Malfoy glared fiercely for a short time before finally turning his head to one side defiantly.

"I must say that I am surprised at both of you," said Dumbledore gravely. "Even you Draco," he added in reply to Malfoy's snort of disbelief.

"As prefects and leaders of your houses, it is up to you to set a good example to the other students. I'm afraid your behavior this morning has not been worthy of the positions you hold."

Hermione tensed, holding her breath. Surely this was it, surely now he would take away their prefects badges and all the rights and privileges that went with them. Malfoy looked completely unfazed, and even slightly bored. She couldn't believe that he could simply brush the whole incident off like it meant nothing at all.

"I'm afraid it'll be detention for both of you, Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights for a month helping out in the kitchens after dinner. I hope you will take this time to reflect upon your actions and your duties as prefects and leaders of your houses."

Hermione almost cried out in relief. She wasn't losing her badge over this; she had been given another chance.

Malfoy on the other hand, was less than pleased. A whole month working in the school _kitchens_ like one of those filthy house elves, and with Granger no less! The mudblood was going to pay for this.

Dumbledore looked at each of them once more and Malfoy had to struggle to stop himself rolling his eyes. Stupid old bat.

"You are dismissed."

Hermione almost ran out the door and down the steps, with Malfoy following close behind.

You're not getting away that easily Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione half ran down the steps and into the hall. Hopefully if she got there fast enough she wouldn't miss out on all of Herbology, and she might be able to squeeze in some research time in the library in between classes. She had NO intention of being under the control of Malfoy for the rest of the school year.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall, with one arm on either side of her head. Malfoy.

"What do you want, ferret?" Never taking her eyes off him, Hermione's hand went into her pocket, ready to grab her wand if things turned nasty. With Malfoy involved, things nearly always did.

"You listen to me mudblood," He hissed just loud enough for her to hear. Their faces were so close that if anyone saw them from a distance it would look like they were making out, and not as through Malfoy was threatening her. Malfoy had carefully orchestrated his move so it would look like just that.

"I'm the one in charge here, not you. I am your master. If you try anything else, and I mean anything, I will make you regret it. Understand?"

Livid, Hermione spat in his face.

Without taking his eyes off hers, he calmly pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the spit off his face. His eyes flashed and Hermione could tell that it was taking all his control not to attack her. She gripped the wand in her pocket with sweaty fingers.

_/In five minutes, go to my dorm room and stay there until I come and dismiss you. There is a secret passage way to get there in the dungeons behind the suit of armor with the black crest. Tap on its helmet twice and say "Resmadria Sempra." It will step aside to reveal the passage./_

"HOW-" Malfoy covered Hermione's mouth with one hand to prevent her from yelling.

/_Do not raise your voice./_

"What do you think you're doing? I have to get to class in case you haven't noticed you arrogant brat!" Hermione said furiously in a low voice.

"Your big bushy head was getting too swollen for your own good, I thought it was about time I gave you a reminder of your inferiority," Malfoy smirked.

Still smirking, he pulled her away from the wall, spun her around and gave her a the sort of push one would give to a disobedient child towards the dungeons."

Hermione tossed her hair back and held her head up high, as she walked away from him without giving him a backwards glance.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Malfoy actually had done Hermione a favour by causing her to miss all the snide remarks and teasing she would have received had she gone to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a sullen look on her face, Hermione trudged down the dark stone passageway towards the suit of armor with the black crest, which she knew was situated just around the corner from Snape's office. She couldn't believe that she had to miss Transfiguration and half of Herbology for no reason. She supposed that she could practice some of her transfiguration spells on Malfoy's possessions though. All he had ordered her to do was to stay in his dorm room. He hadn't said anything about what she was and wasn't allowed to do while she was in there.

Grinning evilly as she pictured Malfoy's face when he entered the room to find it overrun with albino ferrets and nothing much else, Hermione tapped on the shiny silver helmet twice, spoke the incantation and watched as the armor came to life and stepped to one side with a clatter, revealing a dark rock passageway lit with torches. She stepped through in slight trepidation, and almost felt the armor's disapproval as it clanked back into place behind her. It was not surprising considering that her type, a Gryffindor and a muggleborn, would be the least expected to use the passageway.

The musty air clogged up her sinus and she choked as she took a right turn, and then a left turn. At the point at which she felt like she'd been walking in a straight line forever, the passage took a sharp turn and came to an abrupt halt, blocked off by what appeared to be a solid stone wall. However, Hermione had been living in the wizarding world long enough to know that appearances meant absolutely nothing at all. She warily pulled out her wand and tapped on the wall, once, twice, and was about to tap it once more when the wall simply shimmered in front of her and disappeared. She blinked and pocketed her wand.

In front of her was what appeared to be a medium sized wardrobe, with a few sets of standard Hogwarts robes, some t-shirts and pants, and a set of bright green Slytherin quidditch team robes. Hermione shuddered; it was Malfoy's wardrobe alright. Everything was kept in meticulous order, almost to the point of severity.

Gingerly, Hermione stepped through the space where the wall had been and parted the clothes across the middle so she could get out. The air inside the wardrobe was musty too, but in a lesser and more kind of male way.

She pushed open the heavy wooden door just a crack and peered though. The room was dark and the only light came from the magical windows which were scattered around the walls revealing different types of weather. This, along with the smoky silver and green wallpaper, gave the room a mysterious and extremely magical feel. Hermione supposed the different types of weather in each window, (there was one above each student's bed) were controlled according to the students preference.

The room was definitely empty.

Hermione pushed the cupboard door open wide and stepped through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy was not having a good day. So far he had been assaulted by his fellow Slytherins who accused him of defecting, (for they said that no sane Slytherin would lower himself to singing in public), Gryffindors who seemed to have an endless list of wisecracks about his now questioned sexuality, McGonagall who insisted upon deducting house points from Slytherin for 'sickening teachers to the point of illness' by his 'unseemly display of bad singing ability' at breakfast, (and not even commenting on Granger's absence from class), and last but definitely not least, a horde of dorky Hufflepuff third year girls asking him if he wanted the join the Nikki Webster fan club, (admission was free if you brought along a piece of signed memorabilia).

So it was not surprising, after shaking off some very persistent 5th years who were roaring with laughter at his expense (He'd had to threaten to castrate them before they'd backed off), that Malfoy was in a state of barely controlled fury mixed with a fair bit of insanity by the time he stormed off to his Dormitory at the end of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione wandered over to a magical window that was showcasing a crisp winter's morning and poked it with one finger.

"Ouch!"

She pulled back her stinging finger after experiencing a mild electric shock and nursed it against her chest, while glaring at the offending window.

"I should have known," she muttered. After all this was a Slytherin dormitory and Slytherins were well known for nasty tricks like these.

All of a sudden, something occurred to her that made her smile in glee. Malfoy was an absolute idiot. He had just knowingly shown her a secret way into the Slytherin house without even thinking about the consequences. At the first opportunity she had, she could spread word of the passageway to all her fellow Gryffindors and Slytherin would be completely besieged with pranks and tricks and other forms of well deserved revenge. If only Fred and George were still at Hogwarts!

Thoughts of all the delightful things she could do to Malfoy were interrupted by a creak coming from outside the door. Someone was coming up the stairs!

Fortunately, Hermione was a quick thinker and had a wide repertoire of spells leant from experimentation when she was bored and looking for a challenge.

She tapped her wand on her head, performing the disillusionment charm, (she'd learnt it from Harry, who'd learnt it from Tonks in their 5th year) and she felt a cool substance flow over her head and down her sides. In a matter of seconds she was completely submerged, and she quickly moved backwards till her back was pressed against the wall in the corner of the room.

The door was flung open with a bang and a Slytherin boy with dark brown windblown hair strode in, muttering to himself.

She recognised him vaguely, he was a 6th year who she thought was called Matt Tempton.

He dug around for a few minutes in one of the sets on drawers close to a bed in the centre of the room, pulled out a textbook, and walked out again slamming the door casually behind him.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Stupid, she silently berated herself, three times stupid for not even considering the possibility of a Slytherin walking in on her. She needed to rectify her mistake. A disillusionment charm wasn't guaranteed invisibility and was definitely not soundproof. She knew of a charm that formed a bubble around the caster that was invisible AND soundproof, but in the way that it made all people that looked at it oblivious of what was inside it. However like all such charms it had a flaw; if anyone other than the caster walked into it then it would instantly disappear. What Hermione needed was a place to cast the bubble, a place in the room that no other Slytherin would walk into.

She looked around the room and her gaze fell onto the line of four beds covered in pale green blankets. Of course! She could cast the charm over one of the beds; nobody used them in the middle of the day. But which one? Almost at once she knew the answer but dreaded confirming it in her mind.

Malfoy's. She had to use Malfoy's bed. After all, it was the most logical one because noone except for Malfoy would use it and he already knew that she was in Slytherin tower because he was the one who had sent her there. If she didn't want to get caught then the bed she would need to use would be his.

The only problem was that she didn't know which one it was. However, the answer soon became obvious to her when she realised that each persons name was inscribed in small letters above every bed.

There was no problem then. Reluctantly her eyes roamed across the row of beds until they came to rest upon the bed on one end of the room.

In routine letters it was labelled; Draco Malfoy.

She strode briskly over to the bed, hiding her embarrassment, climbed on top of it, and whipped out her wand.

"NE PAS VOIR NE PAS ENTENDRE INTERIEUR BULLE!"

At once, a clear blue substance poured out of her wand tip and solidified around the bed to form a huge bubble, that extended to the ceiling, and left a few centimeters gap around the edge of the King sized single bed.

To any outsider, it and she would be completely unnoticeable.

She pulled off her shoes and socks, shrunk them, and stuffed them into one of her roomy pockets. No matter whose bed it was, Hermione had good manners bred into her and was unable to do anything otherwise.

Then she fell back against the soft covers and pillows and sighed. All the stress she'd been through in the past few hours had completely worn her out. If someone had told her three days before that she would be lying on Malfoy's bed in the Slytherin Dormitory during Transfiguration she'd have said they were deranged. Life always played tricks on you when you least expected it. The same could be said of Malfoy.

She was drifting off to sleep when something occurred to her that caused her to suddenly became wide awake. She could not afford to fall asleep on Malfoy's bed! That course of action would have guaranteed consequences, and she was positive none of them would be good.

She needed to find some way to keep herself awake. At first she thought of reciting 'Hogwarts, a History' to herself under her breath but then a better idea came to her. A MUCH better idea.

She could keep herself awake, get revenge on Malfoy in a safe way and entertain herself at the same time.

Hermione pulled herself up from the warm lulling pillows that seemed to have some kind of mysteriously soothing scent, (maybe it was sleeping powder) and stood up. Grinning wickedly, she began to bounce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

&_ Sorry about this, but I'll have to leave it here. This chapter has been taking far too long to write and I know you'll all appreciate an update before next Christmas._

_Thankyou so much to all those who reviewed! Like I said before, if you want to be notified of an update via email, please tell me through a review. Also, let me remind you to review this chapter especially because its probably the longest and has definitely taken the longest time to write. I love you all heaps! _$#&$


	6. Is Malfoy insane, or is it just me?

#$$# _Yeah I know, I've been a slack arse and haven't updated for shudder I don't even want to know. Well, I got a few extra reviews in the last two days telling me to hurry up and update, so they convinced me to get off my lazy arse and actually write something. So remember that in future! Sending an extra review if I haven't updated in ages to remind me too, or an email is just as good, tells me that there are still people interested in the story and are waiting for the update. I've also had a bit of writers block too, I wanted to try something a bit different so I wrote the one-shot 'Scream'. Read it, its really good I guarantee and it is also a Dramione just for a change of scene, or a fresh bit of air if you like. If you send me some good reviews I love the funny ones then I'll make an extra effort to update sooner, I promise. Ok, enough blabbering and on with the story!_ #$$#

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 6: Is Malfoy insane, or is it just me?**

-o-o-o-

Hermione calculated that if she bounced as hard as she could until lessons were over, if it was one of those soft and bouncy beds the springs would be completely shot. If it was one of those tougher, more solid beds the springs would at least cause the mattress to be far lumpier than it was previously. And the beauty of it all was that Malfoy wouldn't know it was her, because the damage wasn't visible. However he'd be feeling it soon enough when he retired for the night.

Fairly soon though, Hermione was so caught up in the joy of the bounce that any other thoughts went straight out of her mind. Malfoy's bed was so delightfully springy that it was almost like bouncing on a trampoline. Hermione hadn't bounced on the one she had at home for so long that the soaring sensation was doubled because she was not used to it.

"Wheeee!"

If any Slytherin had walked in then, they would have seen a very unusual sight. A muggleborn Gryffindor, (Harry Potter's best friend no less) bouncing happily on Draco MALFOY's bed was probably beyond the scope of the average Slytherin's wildest imagination. Fortunately because of the bubble Hermione had cast they would have taken one glance, shrugged and turned away. It was obviously a very strong spell.

There was just something about Malfoy; Hermione reflected through her glazed joyous state, that made her act like a three year old around him. Probably the reason was that trying to deal with Malfoy in a sane state of mind would unhinge you. The only way to get through to him was to either straight out attack, in the case of Harry and Ron, or childishly play pranks on him when he wasn't around. Obviously Hermione fitted into the second category.

She bounced and bounced for nearly an hour until a sudden loud cracking sound brought her to a premature halt.

Hermione carefully moved to one side of where she had been bouncing and felt around the area. It was like a mini mountain range, all lumpy and strangely out of shape. Excellent.

She sighed and moved along to the end of the bed, draping herself across it. Somehow her victory didn't feel complete. She felt low and more than a little bit silly for acting in such a reckless and spiteful way. The stricter, rule abiding side of her always protested strongly when she allowed her emotions to take over her calculating brain.

She closed her eyes as exhaustion took over her body, and before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy opened the door to his Dormitory, stepped in, and closed it, clenching his fists tightly as he stood in the middle of the room. He took a few deep breaths and silently counted to ten until he was under control again. If that but kissing little Creevy kid had taken _one_ more photo he would have not been held responsible for his actions. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Somehow, the day which had started out so well had turned into a crazy fucked up nightmare.

Automatically, he pulled off his shoes, set them on the floor, and collapsed onto his soft spacious bed.

The only problem was, as he soon found out, it was no longer remotely spacious.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was suddenly and shockingly awoken as she felt something large, heavy and warm land on top of her and squash all the air out of her body.

As she struggled to breathe, she reached out a hand and tried to push the thing off her, only to feel its warm breath on her skin. It was alive!

-o-o-o-

Malfoy was lying on something soft, warm and shaped exactly like a female body.

Wait a minute; he could recognise that bushy hair anywhere.

Granger.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was slowly turning blue in the face as she tried to push the unknown person off her. Realising that her weak shoving was not going to be enough to save her from a painful death she opened her mouth and tried to use her severely squashed vocal cords.

"Get off me!"

It came out as nothing more than a strangled whisper; however the person on top of her must have heard it because they rolled over so the two of them were face to face.

She was abruptly confronted with a pair of pale grey eyes that were narrowed in anger. Suddenly she could breathe again, but she wasn't sure if this was a good thing because if she could feel Malfoy's warm breath on her face then she was sure he could feel hers, and judging by the expression on his face she even that could probably set him off on a crazy psychotic rampage. Suddenly she was aware of how close their bodies were pressed together and blushed. She had never been this close to a male before, and felt highly uncomfortable. She had always thought that being pressed against a guy in this fashion would feel bumpy and uncomfortable; however she felt pleasurably warm and drowsy but at the same time tingles of excitement ran up and down her spine. Drowsy was one thing you wouldn't expect to feel when pressed up against a guy, Hermione thought hazily.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

As she brought her focus away from his eyes and onto his general face, she noticed he was smirking. Suddenly Hermione felt extremely annoyed.

"What do you think I'm doing? You ordered me to stay in here all afternoon, in the Slytherin dungeons where any of your 'friendly' roommates could walk in on me any time. I was forced to cast a charm over your bed so I could remain hidden, because do you think a Slytherin would react lightly to finding a Gryffindor in his dorm room? And you're supposed to be smart Malfoy! Not only that but you also forced me to miss all my afternoon classes," she snapped.

"Actually after what I've been through, causing you to miss the afternoon classes could be considered to be more like a favour," Malfoy muttered irritably.

"What did you say?"

Malfoy shifted causing Hermione to feel a pleasurable sensation in her lower regions that she had never felt before.

"Nothing."

Without warning Hermione was swamped with a musky male scent as felt Malfoy lips touch hers.

Instantly she was thrown into a wild state of panic and she shoved Malfoy away from her as she sild off the end of the bed and landed on the floor with an undignified bump. Gasping, she touched her lips with one hand.

Malfoy lazily sat up on the bed and gazed down at her with a distinctly amused expression. "You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"Are you insane?" Hermione spluttered, "Do you think it's normal to go around kissing your worst enemies?!"

Malfoy's smirk grew wider. "Worst enemy, Granger. I wouldn't kiss Potter and Weasley if they were the last creatures on earth." "And besides, you obviously wanted it. I was only complying with your wishes."

"So being publicly humiliated and called a ferret was such a turn on for you that you jumped me the first chance you could get," she said sarcastically.

"No Granger, you are the one that jumped me, comparatively speaking." Malfoy started to undo his shirt buttons.

"I think we both know who's been doing the jumping around here." "And what do you think you're doing?!" Hermione added slightly hysterically.

"You were the one lying on my bed," Malfoy said calmly, "And isn't it obvious? I'm taking off my clothes."

"You're WHAT!?"

"I like to shower before dinner." Malfoy's face took on a devious expression. "I know you're desperate to get a look at my naked body, but you have permission to go now. I'm sure Potter and Weasley will be _dying_ to know where you've been all afternoon."

As the spell released her, Hermione jumped up, and ran through the wardrobe blushing in embarrassment and anger. Once safely concealed behind a layer of clothing, she took a parting shot at Malfoy.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I know it's hard when the only way you can get a kiss is by forcing yourself on your worst enemy."

She took off, not wanting to hang around to hear his reaction to _that_ statement but after ten steps she stopped, hearing his voice in her mind.

_/Say; 'Who is suffering from a severe lack of sexual release.'/_

"Who is suffering from a severe lack of sexual release," Hermione gritted out.

_/Well I'm completely booked up for after school hours, but I can have you during Transfiguration if you like./_

"SCREW YOU MALFOY!"

_/Sure, it'll cost you though./_

-o-o-o-

#$$# _I think is a nice place to leave it at. Yes I know it's shorter than usual, but I'm suffering from an extreme lack of time. I thought better to post what I've got while I have the time, than leave you guys hanging on till Christmas! Oh yes, and don't forget to feed the review fairy. If you leave it a nice enough review, then it might grant you a wish!_ ï 


	7. The Beginning Of The End

This chapter is dedicated to those devoted reviewers I certainly do not deserve, who have waited for over a year for an update. Thankyou so much for your supportive feedback.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy fell backwards onto his bed, frowning. The truth was, he was in shock. Who would have thought it?

Granger was female. Well, he supposed that that fact had been obvious to anybody with half a brain, but the way she acted most of the time, you'd think she was asexual or castrated like McGonagall, (the thought of McGonagall with sexual organs was just too horrific to be allowed).

Of course, he'd known the spell had repercussions as did any spell. This spell worked in a different way to the Imperious curse, it was by far easier to cast, but much harder to control. It took an exhausting effort of will power to maintain and had a reputation of turning on the caster in an unpredictable way.

What Granger didn't know, thank Christ, was that the telepathic commands could be passed on either way if the need behind the command was strong enough. And the commands didn't necessarily need to be voiced in words.

The (not so unpleasant) shock of falling onto a soft female body instead of an inferior quality mattress, (in his opinion Dumbledore was a cheapskate, they only had pure phoenix feather at Malfoy Mansion) combined with exhaustion from a truly horrific afternoon had caused him to unknowingly drop his defences.

Granger had been turned on by him, he could see the desire in her eyes amplified as he purposefully rubbed himself against her just for the heck of it, just because he could.

He wasn't surprised. After all, no female, with or without gender issues, on earth could resist his charms.

Not even Granger, the walking talking beaver with a permanent stick up her arse.

Malfoy smiled conceitedly and ran a casual hand through his loose blond hair. He'd given up on the gelled look the same night his first kiss had told him he looked like he had either had an egg cracked on his head or was wearing one of those muggle bike helmets.

Granger had ordered him to kiss her.

She hadn't even know herself she was doing it, and the order was so strong he had been helpless to disobey.

Her lips had been soft, warm. They tasted sweet and addictive, like sugar quills…like honeycomb…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Malfoy shouted in horror as he snatched one hand with the other from where it had been inching downwards in a scarily persistent manner.

-o-o-o-

Having skipped dinner in favour of some quality snogging time, they were on a no fat, no sugar, no meat, no dairy, no bread, no butter diet anyway, Lavender and Parvati strolled down the dungeon corridor chattering aimlessly while filing their three inch nails.

"…So I told him, I just wasn't interested and he should _really _get a life. Did you _see_ those horrible moles on his face? Anyway, he kept _on_ and _on_ at badgering me as though I had nothing better to do, said he liked my hair…Actually I do rather like it myself, these new sunflower blonde highlights really bring out the colour in my eyes……PARVATI!"

"Huh?" Partavi jumped slightly, the glazed over look on her face replaced by one of cautious attention.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" snapped Lavender, annoyed.

"Of course I have!" Parvati's face was one of perfect innocence and indignation.

Lavender wasn't fooled.

"As I was _saying_, have you noticed the strange way Hermione's been acting lately? I mean, first of all she sings a duet with _Malfoy _ in the Great Hall and then she starts a _food fight._ If that wasn't enough, she disappears and skips _all her afternoon classes_! This is _Hermione _we're talking about. It's just not _normal._"

Parvati perked up a bit at the interesting turn the conversation had taken.

"I totally agree. Not only that, but Draco Malfoy too! Now there's someone I would NOT expect to burst into song!"

Lavender smiled in a self satisfied way.

"Actually, I saw what _really_ happened. Hermione hexed him when he wasn't looking. As if _the _Slytherin bad boy would be seen dead doing something like that."

She paused and gazed dreamily into the distance for a minute, undressing Malfoy in her mind.

"So it all comes back to Hermione then. I wonder..."

Parvati never finished her sentence because at that moment she saw Hermione storming around the corner with a black look on her face.

Once Hermione caught sight of the Gossip Queen and her accomplice she tried to escape, but it was no use. They had her pinned to the wall in an instant.

"Hermione! Where on earth have you been all day?"

"For that matter, what are you doing in Slytherin territory, " said Lavender slowly.

Hermione gulped and Parvati smirked gleefully.

"What are_ you_ doing in Slytherin Territory then?" Hermione snapped in a poor attempt to divert their attention.

Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Parvati smirked.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No!"

They snickered.

"Have you been seeing Malfoy?" Parvati asked suddenly and sharply, catching Hermione completely off guard.

Hermione blushed, remembering her previous encounter with the ferret. "Seeing that arrogant rat faced little ferret? No way!"

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, shocked.

"You HAVE!" Parvarti cried triumphantly, "I never would have believed it, you and Malfoy? A couple!"

"No! It's not like THAT!" Cried Hermione hastily, but it was too late. Lavender and Parvati had already shoved her aside and hurried around the corner, conversing excitedly.

She was doomed.

This was officially the WORST day of her life.

-o-o-o-

After much discussion Harry and Ron had decided to skip dinner to wait for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. After all, Hermione's well being was much more important than having a full stomach. At least, according to Harry it was. It had taken much longer to convince Ron who was still rubbing his stomach and moaning about his severe lack of nourishment.

"Shut up will you," Harry snapped, at the end of his tether. There had been no mention or news of Voldemort since the start of the year and Harry's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point. That plus this new situation with Hermione was more than enough to drive him over the edge.

Ron wisely chose not to comment.

A few minutes later Parvati and Lavender burst through the common room door, gasping for breath. A few Gryffindors glanced up, interested, but most ignored them and went on with their work, far too used to their dramatics to pay them any attention.

That changed the minute Parvati opened her mouth.

"Hermione," she gasped, "is going out with DRACO MALFOY!

"WHAT!"

The common room exploded.

"No WAY!" Ron shouted, shaking furiously, "Hermione would NEVER go out with that foul rat-faced bastard! NEVER!"

"Calm DOWN Ron!" Harry had to shout to make himself heard over the excitement. He grabbed the back of his robes and dragged him forcibly away from Parvati whom he had been shaking forcibly by the arms.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, white faced. "It's just…It can't be true Harry."

"It's not true Ron," said Harry firmly. "It's just a rumour blown way out of proportion, probably helped along by Hermione's strange behaviour today."

"But that's just it, I'm worried about Hermione, she's not acting normally. And she's been missing all afternoon."

"That's it, I've had enough of this." Harry set off towards the portrait hole. "C'mon, let's find her ourselves."

-o-o-o-

Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story with their kind reviews and encouragement.


	8. Gossip Never Sleeps Nor Does Hermione

Hi guys! I think you'll like this chapter; I put a lot of work into it and it's quite long too. Anyway, without more ado – enjoy!

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 8 – Gossip Never Sleeps… Nor Does Hermione**

Hermione had had enough. It seemed that now, on top of everything else, she also had to put up with Lavender and Parvati's gossip mongering. What a day. All she wanted to do was to curl up in bed with a good book and forget everything that had happened. It had been a truly horrible day alright.

Hermione sighed and walked straight past the entrance to the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor dorm. She wasn't hungry and she'd kill herself, or preferably Malfoy, before risking a repeat of their performance at lunch.

Turns out her luck was truly away on a long and possibly permanent vacation as she had taken no more than three steps outside the Entrance Hall before running smack bang into Colin Creevey, who was brandishing his camera excitedly with a feverish expression on his face.

"Colin! You should watch where you're going, HOW many times do I have to…?" Hermione trailed off.

The expression on Colin's face before running into Hermione was nothing to the new expression adorning his face upon registering that it was _Hermione_ he had run into.

"Hermione!" He gasped breathlessly, "Hermione!"

Hermione took a step backwards, and gestured with one hand.

"Erhm, I think Harry's in the common room. And no, he's not taking interviews or doing signed portraits or retelling his latest capture of the snitch or whatever else you're got in mind."

"Hermione!" He seemed unable to form a coherent sentence. Possibly it was due to his overexertion from running what seemed to be a considerable distance, Hermione mused.

"Hermione! I can't believe it! I simply cannot believe it!"

Hermione was starting to get a bad feeling about all this. She began to surreptitiously edge away, but Colin wasn't proving easy to dislodge.

"Wait! Hermione, you can't leave before I take your picture!"

"My picture?" Hermione asked suspiciously, "Why would you want MY picture?"

Colin flushed. "Does it really matter?" he asked defensively. "Come on Hermione! I'll even do your homework for you for a while!"

Hermione, who disapproved of cheating more than anything else, pursed her lips in a fashion remarkably similar to that of McGonagall. Colin seemed to sense that things weren't going the way he wanted them to, for in desperation he latched himself onto Hermione's sleeve in a scarily persistent manner.

"Hermione, _please_," he whined.

Hermione, whose patience was well and truly at an end, reached for her wand. Colin panicked.

"Alright, alright! Look it's just that IwantedapictureofyoutogowithmyarticlefortheStudentDailyaboutyournewrelationshipwithMalfoy," babbled Colin incoherently.

"Wait a minute, what _about _Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, 'what about Malfoy'? He's your boyfriend!"

Hermione blanched. "That ferret is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Really? What's your take on the matter then Hermione? Is Malfoy really as well-endowed as they make out?" Colin raised his camera eagerly.

Hermione ran.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy took his seat at the Slytherin house table, scowling. His supposedly 'perfect' day had turned into an almighty mess. GRANGER was the one who was supposed to be publicly mocked and humiliated, not him! The stupid mudblood had got let off easily, in his opinion. And to think he had been asked to join that Picki Bedster fan club like… like some MUGGLE was simply outrageous!

However, the worst part of it was that the strain of ordering Granger around was starting to get to him. Just slightly, but he felt he couldn't risk ordering her to do anything else tonight, or at least until he felt better rested. All in all, he was feeling very, very annoyed, and that would be putting it lightly.

Dinner was practically over and only a few people lingered in the Great Hall, finishing off a bowl of ice-cream or apple tart, or going over an essay or textbook in the highly desirable company of a mug of coffee or hot chocolate. Pansy, of course, was sitting at the end of the table alone waiting for him.

"Drakey!"

The Slytherin seventh year sitting three seats down glanced up from his Transfiguration essay and smirked at him, looking highly entertained at the idiotic look of adoration on Pansy's overly made up face.

Malfoy shook off a slight and unusual feeling of resentment and raised an eyebrow at Pansy who was climbing into the seat next to him, giving him a sultry look. A slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Pansy was just what he needed right now. A distraction.

A while later the Slytherin seventh year, growing bored, turned back to his essay. Malfoy was far too distracted to notice Harry and Ron appear, peer worriedly around the Great Hall, then disappear again.

-o-o-o-

Hermione, who had stopped at the mercifully empty library to pick up a book or two on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, stepped out the door and straight into Harry and Ron.

She gulped.

Grabbing an elbow each in a very business like way, they hauled her straight back inside and frog marched her to a seclusive corner as far away from prying eyes as possible.

"Ok Hermione, out with it. Right now." Ron crossed his arms and leant back against the nearest bookcase. He was starving, and so not in a very forgiving mood.

"What Ron is trying to say, is how come you skipped all this afternoons classes Hermione?" Harry corrected.

"What's it to you anyway?" Hermione snapped, in a nasty mood herself, "You two have skipped a fair amount of classes before yourselves, I'm sure."

"We were…"

"…Worried about you," Ron interrupted, then blushed and avoided her eyes.

"What? Needed someone to correct your Arithmancy homework for you?" Hermione snapped, then immediately felt ashamed at seeing the hurt look on Ron's face.

"You know you we care about you more than that," said Harry quietly, and to Hermione's intense embarrassment, she realized she was close to tears.

"I'm so sorry Harry, Ron." Hermione felt a tear escape and turned away, hiding her face. Harry stood up and hugged her in an awkward fashion.

"It's about what happened at lunch, isn't it? You were too upset to come back to class," said Harry.

Hermione nodded mutely, fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

Ron suddenly spoke up. "It was Malfoy, wasn't it? Did he put a spell on you at lunch?"

"I…I don't know, all I know is that _someone_ did it! And n-now all the professor's are disappointed in me and Professor Dumbledore gave me a talk in his office a-and _everyone_ thinks I'm going out with m-m-MALFOY of all people! It's just horrible!" Hermione dissolved into sobs and pushed away from Harry, rubbing her eyes and trying to pull herself together.

Ron's face darkened. "I knew it," he snarled, "That slimy, no good, rat faced ferret must be behind this…" As he spoke, he absentmindedly pulled a book off the shelf and began ripping out the pages one by one.

Hermione quickly snatched the book out of harms way. "Oh Ron," Hermione sighed and gave a watery smile, "What am I going to do with you?" Pulling out her wand, she quickly repaired the book so it was as good as new and replaced it on the shelf.

However, she was obviously not quick enough as a menacing shadow suddenly loomed over the three of the causing Harry, who was the closest, to go pale. Clutching a broom in one wizened hand, Madame Pince advanced slowly towards Ron.

"Defile my beautiful library, will you?" "Demolish these precious fragile tomes whose worth far exceeds you own, _will you_?"

Ron gulped.

"GET OUT!" she screeched, brandishing her broom furiously. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Ducking under her wild swipes with the broom, the three of them sprinted away as fast as they could go without stopping until they had put two floors between them and the librarian.

"Crazy old bat," Ron muttered, gasping for breath. "Delirious old hag."

"It's your own fault," said Hermione sternly, "you have nobody to blame but – "

"Do you _really_ want to continue that sentence Hermione? I said _do_ you," said Ron, firing up at once.

"You know what," said Harry wearily, cutting across their bickering. "I suddenly find myself absolutely exhausted. Why don't we nick some food from the kitchens, then go to bed?"

"That was by far the best idea you've come up with all night, mate," Ron grinned.

-o-o-o-

Two hours later, Hermione lay on her four poster bed with the curtains drawn, more exhausted than she'd been in a long while but entirely unable to sleep. Albert Albatross's Guide to Non-Verbal Magical Communication lay abandoned on top of a teetering pile of books adorning her bedside table, and the space was silent apart from the occasional burst of laughter drifting up from the still crowded common room.

No doubt they were laughing about her supposed 'relationship' with Malfoy, she thought bitterly. Harry and Ron had been literally forced to fight their way through the Gryffindor common room with her wedged in between them just so she could make it to her dorm without being crushed by over-enthusiastic Rita Skeeter clones in training. What a nightmare. In all her years at Hogwarts, nothing even close to this had ever happened to her. It had been Harry who had been forced to deal with most of the media attention since their first year, and she did NOT like the change.

She sighed and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. She felt miserable about having to lie to Harry and Ron. They were her best friends and deserved the truth. It was all Malfoy's fault. It all came back to Malfoy. She never would have thought she could dislike a person so much, but he always seemed to bring out the worst in her.

Rat-faced bastard.

She tossed and turned, her anger simmering just below the surface, until she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

-o-o-o-

It was late when Malfoy returned to his dormitory. He shook a still giggling Pansy off him, stripped off his clothes, and had a quick shower before stumbling into bed. Being utterly exhausted, he fell asleep almost instantly.

_He was standing in a darkened room, a blurred and unstable vision. The walls were splattered with something…poisonous greens, blues, gold surrounded him._

_His dread grew and grew and grew until he felt like it was suffocating him._

_Suddenly he felt someone grab him roughly by the shoulder and spin him around. He stumbled as he came face to face with his father. When he looked into his fathers eyes he felt the ground slip away from him. There was only one expression etched on that harsh face._

_Pure unadulterated horror. Horror beyond his comprehension._

"_Draco, you must –"_

-o-o-o-

Hermione awoke as suddenly and sharply as though someone had dumped a bucket of icy water on her.

Malfoy was calling.

Almost robotically she climbed out of her bed and pushed the curtain aside. She couldn't stop, she couldn't think. Malfoy's call flooded her mind, the urgency in it pushing all other thoughts aside.

Quiet as a mouse, she padded out of her dorm, down the stairs, then up the stairs to the boys dorm. By the sound of his snoring, Harry was sound asleep. She rummaged through his clothes and extracted his invisibility cloak. A glace at his bedside clock told her it was just past 2:00am.

Almost a split second later she was out of the portrait hole and negotiating the halls of Hogwarts.

"Whoz air?" mumbled The Fat Lady, long after she was gone.

Hermione started to run, as the urgency of the call set off sharp bursts of pain in her head. She shivered when the icy cold night air wafted through her thin cotton nightie as she made her way towards the secret passageway that led into Malfoy's wardrobe.

-o-o-o-

"_Father," Draco gasped, out of his mind with panic, "Father –"_

"_No Draco, you MUST listen to me, you must –"_

-o-o-o-

Hermione fought her way through the long robes and dress shirts, the lack of air in the wardrobe almost suffocating her. Despite gasping for breath, she pushed open the wardrobe door as carefully and as silently as she could. Although the call completely filled her mind, the last grain common sense she still regained sent a resounding message.

She mustn't get caught.

All was silent in the Slytherin boys dorm. It was dimly lit from the unearthly glow coming off the enchanted windows. As if in a dream, she glided swiftly towards Malfoy's bed, catching glimpses of the sleeping boys as she passed.

Malfoy's window depicted a storm of swirling snow clouds. The whiteness of the snow shone on his face, making it look almost luminescent. The vulnerability she could see there was astounding. His teeth were clenched tightly together, and with a start, Hermione realised that his eyes were wide open. But they were staring into nothing. He was obviously asleep.

Somehow she knew instantly what to do. The invisibility cloak fell to the floor as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook, hard.

The instant he jerked awake she suddenly came back to herself, and in horror it was all she could do not to scream. Quickly she covered his soft mouth with both hands, muffling his yell of surprise. She glanced around the room; all the other Slytherins were still asleep.

Thank God.

She pulled her hands away from the warmth of his mouth. It seemed a strange way to put it, but she was absolutely freezing.

Now all she had to do was to get away. As fast as humanly possible. There was only one problem.

Malfoy was clutching her arm.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he hissed.

If she had looked horrified, it was nothing to the look on his face. Fury swelled up inside Hermione until she felt she could hardly breathe. She shoved him back against his bed, causing him to let out a surprised oomph.

"You _called _me here, you.. you slimy _bastard_!" She poked him hard in the stomach for emphasis.

"I.. I _what_!" he squeaked. Then, in an instant, his demeanour changed so completely that Hermione blinked and stepped back.

His eyes travelled slowly and suggestively down her body and Hermione gasped, suddenly realizing how little she had on. A deep blush spread across her face and she spluttered angrily.

"You… you.. _perverted_ – "

"Whoops," said Malfoy easily, smirking.

Hermione quickly changed tack, not liking the suggestive look Malfoy was giving her at ALL.

"Why _did_ you call me here," she whispered, her eyes narrowed. "Unless I'm mistaken, it almost felt like you needed me to _comfort_ you or – "

"You do realise that in 2 seconds I am going to yell, and everyone in Slytherin will know you're here, don't you? What will your _precious _Dumbledore think of _that_?" Malfoy hissed silkily, his eyes glaring daggers.

Hermione went white. In an instant she turned, grabbing the invisibility cloak and held it in front of her where Malfoy couldn't see it. Silently, she ran to the wardrobe and disappeared inside it, but not before whispering over her shoulder, "I'll get you for this _ferret_. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

"I'd like to see you try." Malfoy plastered a smirk on his face as he watched her disappear, but once she was gone a troubled expression took over.

Could she have know? Could he have said…

He shook himself angrily. He was being as retarded as Potty. Of course she didn't know. She wouldn't have passed up on the opportunity to say something about it.

He settled back comfortably against his pillows with a big grin as the image of Granger in a skimpy nightie danced through his mind. At least the night was not without some… benefits.

-o-o-o-

And that's it for now. Thanks as usual to everyone who reviewed, and again, remember to review as it really helps me to get going. I love and appreciate any review so long as it's not simply; "update" and nothing else. I find that annoying because you can put a lot of hard work into a chapter and to get no comment on it is almost hurtful. Anyway, don't worry about me, I'm just very tired is all. Thanks again for being so patient with me, I know I'm a terribly slow updater.-o-o-o-


	9. A New Day In Hell

_Once again I am forced to apologise for a dreadfully long delay. It has been an extremely busy exhausting year and I have done my best to write but as I am a slow writer and need to reread everything I've written to find where I am before I can get started each time I find the time to sit down and write, this has understandably taken a long time. However I have enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it._

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 9 – A New Day In Hell**

Hermione groaned. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this tired. She tried to open her eyes for a few moments, then gave up as they felt like leaden weights.

"Would you like to make a statement Hermione?"

"Huh," mumbled Hermione blearily, her eyes finally forcing themselves open. After getting a good look at what was in front of her she wished they had just stayed closed.

"I _said_, would you like to make a statement."

It was a sight to inspire nightmares. Parvati's face was literally centimetres from her own, and the look on her face was nothing short of crazily enthusiastic. Half the dorm was obviously listening in and making no attempt to cover up.

"A statement about what? Our transfiguration homework?" Hermione asked hopefully, but with a sinking feeling.

Parvati was astonished. "About you and Malfoy of course! As if anyone apart from you cares about all that boring stuff."

"I live in hope."

Parvati prodded Hermione in the side. "So?"

"What is it with you people!" Hermione growled furiously, throwing off her sheets and rummaging for her robes. "Malfoy and I are NOT 'going out' and will never BE 'going out' unless I suddenly develop a strange unnatural fetish for ferrets, which I assure you I won't in the near future. So get it through your thick skulls already!"

For the first time in five years, Hermione hurried out of the dorm room leaving her bed unmade while struggling with her robes lying haphazardly over her head.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged knowing looks.

Hermione felt like she had a scar painted on her head, as she made her way through the throngs of people staring avidly at her and whispering behind their hands without making any attempt to hide it.

Thoroughly disgruntled, she collapsed into an armchair beside Harry and Ron, and stared into the fire seething with anger as memories of the previous night washed over her.

"Don't worry Hermione, it'll all die down eventually," said Harry wisely, "People will realise the whole thing's ridiculous and they'll get bored with it. I reckon in a weeks time it'll be as though this whole saga never happened."

Whatever response Hermione might have given was lost, as Ginny Weasley marched straight up to them and flung the Student Daily into Hermione's lap.

'Explain yourself." She said ominously.

On the front page of the paper was a long article, accompanied by a bold love heart coloured in green and silver on one side, and red and gold on the other. Hermione quickly scanned the article.

INTERHOUSE UNITY TAKEN TO NEW EXTREMES

_A truly astounding event has taken place within the walls of Hogwarts. It seems the infamous 'daddy's boy' Draco Malfoy, who was heard saying, "I'd rather eat dragon dung than date a Gryffindor and I'd rather die than date a mudblood" as recently as last month is now dating muggle-born Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and close friend of the famous Harry Potter (see daily column 'Potter – The Latest Most Up To Date Exclusive Gossip' pg.2)._

'_Yesterday Hermione had a spat with Draco and was trying to make it up to him by singing to him in the Great Hall', stated Parvati Patil, close friend and confidant of the lovestruck Hermione Granger. So it seems the painful singing the school endured yesterday was not the product of a misplaced spell, or a prank, as originally thought. _

_When asked to comment Hermione Granger was reputed to have blushed and turned away. Draco Malfoy also declined to comment, however his violently passionate stance towards the matter spoke for itself._

_In making their love known the two prefects have made a historical step towards an interhouse unity once thought indisputably impossible. However the nature of the reaction of other Gryffindor and Slytherin students towards this momentous relationship still remains to be seen._

Hermione's face began to take on a strange purple tinge. Harry sild the paper from Hermione's unresisting hand and bent over it briefly with Ron.

Harry gulped. "I retract that earlier statement."

"Hermione, what's going on!" Ginny demanded. "This isn't true, _is it_?"

"Of course it isn't true," Hermione snapped. "What do you take me for?"

"Sorry… I mean.. How on earth did this happen? Rumours like _this_ don't just spring out of nowhere you know!"

There was an uneasy silence.

"She has got a point," Ron said slowly.

"Look," said Hermione, "Lavender and Parvati saw me near the Slytherin dungeons yesterday. They went through some bizarre train of thought and somehow arrived at the conclusion that I was seeing Malfoy. It makes no sense to me either."

Ginny narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"We may as well go to breakfast," said Hermione heavily, "If I'm going to be forced to endure any more inane gossip then I may as well do it on a full stomach."

-o-o-o-

One look at Draco Malfoys face said plainly to the viewer; 'If you speak to me you WILL die. If you come anywhere NEAR me you will die. If you do nothing you will die anyway because I am NOT in a good mood.'

So it was a very foolish Gryffindor indeed who wandered purposely past Draco Malfoy's chair humming 'Strawberry Kisses' under his breath.

One minute later that same Gryffindor found himself lying on the floor with pink hair growing out of his face and no idea of what had just happened.

With a nervous glance at the menacing form of Draco Malfoy his freckled friend grabbed him by the arm and hurried him quickly away in the direction of the hospital wing.

Needless to say, breakfast was not a pleasant experience for either of the two and as soon as the bell rang Hermione hurried straight out of the hall towards her first class, not noticing that Draco Malfoy was hot on her heels. The instant they were out of sight he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her down a short unused corridor and held her tightly against the wall of a niche behind a garish tapestry.

Praying to whoever might be listening for patience, wisdom, and the death of Malfoy, preferably soon, Hermione snapped "This feels familiar."

Grabbing her face roughly, Malfoy forced her to look into his eyes and she was shocked by the ferocity she saw there.

"I order you to _never_ tell anyone what happened in my dorm last night."

Hermione felt herself rolling her eyes, the casualness of the gesture belied by her tense stance and her hand creeping slowly, carefully, towards the wand in her pocket. "And so you think, after this mornings article, that I'd just wander into the Great Hall and say casually; 'Yeah, Malfoy's such a slimy little ferret, but did I mention that I was in his dorm at 2:00am last night?'"

"You do know how much I hate you at this minute, mudblood," said Malfoy, absentmindedly stroking the side of her face while glaring furiously into her eyes.

Seizing her chance, Hermione broke the eye contact and made a break for it, dashing off towards her Arithmancy class. Malfoy let her go with an odd look on his face.

-o-o-o-

They had Potions again that afternoon.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the forbidding dungeon they noticed something very unusual about Snape. So unusual in fact that they stopped in their tracks with their mouths half open, which was by everybody's consent an extremely dangerous thing to do in Snape's class.

"Is he…" Harry began.

"…pleased?" Hermione finished in a hushed voice.

Snape glanced at them and at once they came to their senses and hurried towards their seat at the back of the room.

"Not so fast," said Snape silkily, stopping them in their tracks. "I'm afraid I'll have to make a …change… in our current seating arrangements. Due to her unfortunate absence from my class Miss Granger is behind in our current topic of study and so, I am sure, will need extra assistance to catch up. She will be seated with a _competent _student, as opposed to, well, _incompetents_."

Ron snarled and started forward, Harry held him back. The class had filed in while he had been speaking, and eyed the scene with the wary interest of prey when the predator's eye is focused elsewhere.

"From now on Miss Granger will be seated with Draco Malfoy."

-o-o-o-

_I don't really want to leave it here but I am feeling too sick to keep writing for now, so here it is. I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story and inspire me in my writing. I'd like to thank everyone for their patience with my terribly slow updating as of late, which I will make an effort to improve upon._


	10. A Shock Announcement

_Dedicated to MangoBlossoms (a.k.a ILUVRONWEASLEY). I know you will probably never read this now, as it has been years since my last update, but I decided to dedicate this chapter to you if and when I ever wrote it._

_To any other readers, obviously this story is OLD. However, this time I intend to finish it! I still had the original plotline in my head, so I've written out a chapter-by-chapter plan for the rest of the story. Obviously my writing style may have changed dramatically during my long hiatus, so I'm not sure if what I write now will ever be as good as what I wrote then. That being said, I intend to do my best to finish this story, because I am proud of it and I think many people over the years have gotten pleasure out of reading it. Take note that this chapter is set after the 5__th__ book, but before the 6__th__ book came out (in their 6__th__ year)._

**Chapter 10: A Shock Announcement**

"She'll be WHAT?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for rudely interrupting while I am speaking," said Snape with quiet satisfaction. "Please take your seat."

Harry and Ron remained standing at the front of the class, the rest of whom had been seated for some time already.

Snape was not happy.

"I said," snarled Snape raising his voice, "Would you please take your seats before I make it fifty."

Though she was absolutely livid herself, Hermione did not want them to get into any more trouble on her account.

"Just go," she whispered to them urgently, "It's not worth picking a fight with him."

Strangely, Malfoy seemed to be taking it very calmly. Hermione was unnerved to see that his glare was not directed at Snape, who had just forcibly paired him up with one of his three least favourite people on earth, but at _her_.

It was almost as though he wanted to make her pay for something, but for the life of her she couldn't think what. _She _hadn't tricked him into being her slave, tortured him, _humiliated_ him, put his prefects badge in jeopardy, and worst of all, caused him to _miss class_! As soon as she'd figured her way out of this horrid situation, _she_ would be the one extracting payment. And she'd make _certain_ it was of a lasting kind!

Storming over to Malfoy's desk, she pulled up a chair next to his, deliberately dragging it as far to the edge of the desk as possible, dropping her bag on the stone floor with a thump. Pulling out her potions equipment, Hermione paused thoughtfully midway through arranging her dissection knives in order of size. Future plans were all well and good, but there was no reason in the meantime why she couldn't extract a little _advanced payment_.

Malfoy would rue the day he decided to mess with _her_ life, Hermione thought grimly, unnecessarily running her already sharp standard size 2 knife several times across the desk grinding stone.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy was furious. At this stage in the operation everything should be going his way. But there was one factor he had not taken into account, one factor that would have caused him to doubt his sanity if it had even occurred to him before he'd set everything in motion. That factor was his feelings towards the mudblood. He was not supposed to have _any_ feelings towards her at all, dammit. It was like buggery gone wrong, except even _worse_ because she was less than an animal under him. Now to his horror he found himself thinking about what it would be like to snog her…to touch her breasts…her thighs….her….

"Snape in lingerie, Snape in lingerie," he hurriedly muttered to himself.

It was lust. That was IT. Animal lust. Even though she was filthy, she was still female, and no sane man could be pressed up against a woman like that without feeling _something_! He would put it down to temporary insanity, or passing weakness. It would pass, and he could go back to happily enjoying the mudblood grovelling at his feet and begging him for mercy once more. Simple pleasures, he thought to himself, smirking, imagining the humiliation in her face as he ordered her to slowly.. unbutton…

WHAT THE!

-o-o-o-

Feeling Malfoy's eyes boring into the back of her head, Hermione finally snapped, spinning in her seat and leaning forward so that her face was suddenly centimeters from his. Startled, Malfoy leaned back, almost falling off his seat.

"Stop. Staring." Hermione gritted out, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I have had little to no sleep thanks to _you_-" her lip curled, "and I am _this close_ to placing the Pediculus carnivora hex on your precious scalp, curse or no!"

Luckily at that moment Snape had his back turned to the classroom and was directing a stick of poisonous green chalk with his wand, which appeared to be writing an extremely complicated set of instructions on the stone wall in tiny precise lettering. He was also humming something under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like Strawberry Kissing. The sound of the humming combined with the screeching of the chalk set the whole class on edge, and would have made Hermione and Malfoy extremely disturbed to hear it if their whole attention hadn't been focussed elsewhere.

They stared each other down, brown eyes boring into grey, grey boring into brown, until the rest of the world faded around them like a washed out painting. Suddenly, Hermione remembered where she was. She broke the intense eye contact abruptly, turning to the front of the classroom just as Snape finished the instructions with a flourish of his wand. The chalk disappeared in a puff of vivid green smoke.

"Today," said Snape maliciously, "we will be concocting the Draught of Clairvoyancy. As this is a highly delicate and volatile potion, any idiocy in my class will not be tolerated. If you even blink without my permission I will not be happy. And if I'm not happy," He paused, staring evilly around at them all, "I can guarantee that one of you is going to be very,_ very_ sad. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the class chanted.

Neville whimpered but was quickly stifled by Seamus Finnigan stepping hard on his foot. Nobody had seen Snape looking so happy before, and Snape happy indeed meant as Snape had said that somebody else would soon be very very sad. And Seamus was betting that someone wouldn't be a Slytherin.

"If you open your textbooks to page 427 you will find a list of ingredients and instructions on how to use them. Hopefully _most_ of you will have the 10 IQ points required to able to _use_ the correct ingredients, and _follow_ the listed instructions. The rest of you will unfortunately be wasting my valuable time in detention." Snape paused, smiling. The sight of Snape smiling was clearly too much for Neville, whose whimpers were clearly audible in the dead silent classroom. The unnatural silence persisted as the whole class waited for Snape to continue.

"Begin," Snape hissed suddenly, and Neville fell off his seat with an undignified thump.

Unnoticed over the racket of everybody flicking open their books, scraping back their chairs, and joined the not quite orderly queue at the ingredients cupboard, Malfoy picked up where they had left off. "Temper, temper Granger," he muttered easily, smirking, striding off to the ingredients cupboard before Hermione could get a retort in. He returned and carefully measured the base ingredients into his cauldron while Hermione still fumed, trying to get a grip on herself.

"Drakey!" Pansy called loudly from the other side of the room, "Can you help me deyolk my fairy eggs?" "You're _such_ a good de-yolker," she added revoltingly, making Seamus pretend to vomit into his cauldron, and Harry and Ron snigger, then anxiously look towards Hermione as though uncertain they should be feeling anything good when she was in such a dire predicament.

Hermione did her best to smile reassuringly at them, then turned back just in time to catch a glimpse of Malfoy's face before he sauntered across the room to Pansy's cauldron. She shook herself; surely she had imagined the look of displeasure briefly crossing his features. Sure enough, when she looked again, he was grinning openly as Pansy ran an adoring hand through his loose hair.

Snape was otherwise occupied preventing a small nuclear explosion as he stopped Goyle from adding toad yolks instead of fairy yolks to his simmering cauldron.

Now was her chance. As Malfoy de-yolked Panys's last egg and the class began to settle, Hermione whipped out her wand and whispered a quick charm over Malfoys' cauldron. Slowly, it began to bubble, as steam gathered at its base. This is just the beginning ferret, she thought with a satisfied smile as she hurriedly got up and made her way to the front of the classroom to collect her ingredients.

Reaching into the cupboard for two handfuls of fairy eggs, Hermione heard a strangled shout coming from somewhere behind her. With a carefully constructed expression of surprise, she spun around to see Malfoy standing in front of his cauldron spluttering in shock, his face drenched in leech juice and splattered in various ingredients.

The class burst into laughter, but stopped almost immediately as Snape straightened up from Goyle's cauldron, his eyes flashing. "Scourify," he muttered, pointing his wand at Malfoy's face and instantly removing the grime.

"If this happens again," snarled Snape, glaring around the room, "I'll have the lot of you in here for detention on Saturday night."

It was several minutes before talking resumed once more.

Hermione sat down with an armful of ingredients and began crushing her newts eyes with a silver knife, trying not to laugh as she pictured Malfoy's spluttering, furious face. She tipped the juices into her cauldron and had just started de-yolking the fairy eggs when she suddenly felt a hand on her leg. She looked up and found herself looking straight into Malfoy's eyes. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe.

"I know what you did, Granger," he hissed silkily.

The hand slowly slid up a few inches.

She gasped in shock and flung herself away from the bench, knocking over her chair in the process.

"Miss Granger!"

Brought back to earth with an unpleasant thump, Hermione glanced around and suddenly realised that everyone was staring at her. Snape included.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for disrupting the class. Resume your seat immediately."

Hermione gulped, and slowly and unwillingly picked up her chair and sat back down at the bench, putting as much space between herself and Malfoy, who was choking down laughter, as possible.

"Now, now Granger," said Snape silkily, "You're working with Draco, not the table leg."

The Slytherins burst into malicious laughter.

"Move your seat back into its correct position at once."

Hermione scraped her chair about an inch across the floor. Snape wasn't satisfied.

"Further."

Recognising defeat, Hermione scraped her chair across two more inches until it was almost touching Malfoys', and resumed de-yolking her fairy eggs, doing her best to remain calm.

What was Malfoy _doing_ feeling her up? Had he lost his _mind_? One thing was certain, if she didn't put a stop to this nightmare, and _soon_, she would almost certainly lose hers.

-o-o-o-

Watching the mudblood's antics after he'd merely touched her leg had been highly amusing. When Snape had made the crack about the table leg it had been all Malfoy could do to hold in his laughter. Clearly, she was as frigid as he had suspected. He supposed his attraction to her was mostly to do with the challenge. He knew for a fact he could have almost any girl in Slytherin, and many from the other houses also if he chose, but the prospect of an easy lay bored him. Seduction was a game, and victory was only sweet when extracted at a high cost. He supposed Granger; Gryffindor prefect, goody goody two shoes, best friend to Potty and the Weasel, hating his guts, presented the biggest challenge yet. It was only rational that he should feel some attraction towards her, although he would never act on it. Not with a filthy mudblood. Even one with such soft perfect skin, intense eyes…

Malfoy shook himself angrily. Just momentary weakness. Besides, everything was going according to plan. The only glitch had been the ludicrous "interhouse unity" article that Creevey sop had been putting about since last night. When first reading it Malfoy had laughed himself sick, certain that nobody in their right mind would take it seriously. As if _he_, Slytherin, top of the food chain, pureblood, would ever stoop to the level of any serious romantic involvement with an ugly bucktoothed _Gryffindor_ mudblood. Creevey would have been dead if there'd even been the slightest shred of intelligence behind it, but as things stood it was simply Gryffindor stupidity at its finest. Not even worth taking seriously.

However, he had clearly underestimated the sheer number of morons in the school. Even some people in his own house (although far less than in Gryffindor) had taken the article seriously! It was absurd. So it was down to him to conduct damage control. He'd been thinking it through at breakfast, after he'd vented some of his rage on some Gryffindor twit stupid enough to antagonize him when he was clearly in a bad mood. The solution was simple, really. He couldn't believe he'd never thought of it before. He could use Granger's own weakness against her, to shame her in front of the entire school plus elevate his own status in a single move. Nobody would remember the stupid article when he was done with her. Granger would live to regret the events of yesterday afternoon because now he knew her weakness. _Him_.

-o-o-o-

"Why, Granger."

Hermione looked up from stirring her cauldron, hating him. A corner of Malfoy's mouth was turned up and he somehow looked even more sinister than usual. Something in his eyes… she shook off a sudden feeling of unease. You could get lost in his eyes. They were dangerous.

/_Disembowel my water rats. And when you're done adding them to my potion, start stirring./_

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a long Potions lesson.

-o-o-o-

It was turning out to be a long morning overall. After Potions they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Justin Finch-Fletchly had wasted no time in announcing to the whole class he'd known all along Hermione had been secretly crushing on Malfoy since fourth year, when she'd levitated him to the hospital wing after he'd come out worse with an encounter with Peeves in a disused second floor classroom. Hermione was about to point out that any decent human being, having seen a student lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his ears, would have done the same irrespective of house affiliation, when she realized in her agitation she'd knocked over her bucket of three legged fire pods. She spent the next half hour rushing around Greenhouse Three trying to collect them and bury them in Professor Sprout's specially prepared water soaked soil before their contact with the dry air caused them to burst into flames and set the wooden benches alight.

While the rest of the school either shunned or mocked her, Harry and Ron stuck close by her side, presenting a united front. She'd stuck by Harry many times when the rest of Gryffindor had turned against him, he'd stated stoutly, while Ron looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It's that git Malfoy, I'm certain of it," Ron snarled. "He's putting this about to get back at us for last year."

"But why do it like this," said Hermione reasonably, inside wishing she could somehow project the knowledge about Malfoy's curse from her head into theirs without breaking the order. "He's not coming out of this looking any better than I am."

"Actually, that's sorta true." Ron chortled. "I saw some second year Ravenclaw kid make a crack at him this morning, and you should have seen his face! He whipped out his wand, reckon he was going to hex the kid, but just on time McGonagall walks past and deducts 10 points from Slytherin for bullying younger students. Apparently he'd already hexed someone in the great hall. Priceless!"

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry, "We know Malfoy must've somehow hexed you in the Great Hall yesterday, and now people are getting carried away with rumours because stories are generally much more entertaining than the truth." He gritted his teeth. "Believe me, it happens," he added bitterly.

Seeing Harry and Hermione looking glum, Ron slung an arm around their shoulders, giving them a brief squeeze. "Cheer up guys! I hear they may be serving chocolate trifle for lunch..."

Hermione grinned at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

-o-o-o-

On her way to dinner Hermione dawdled and had to get almost dragged along by Ron, who was convinced nothing short of an apocalypse was a good enough excuse to skip meals. Unfortunately, dinner gossip wasn't the only thing Hermione was dreading.

She had just remembered that she was due to serve her first detention in the school kitchens tonight with Malfoy. At this point she would have done almost anything to get out of it. It was not the work itself; she'd never been adverse to washing up, and she actually rather enjoyed cooking at home. It was the enforced "Malfoy time".

She didn't think she could stand being in close proximity to him any longer. In two days, he had managed to turn her world completely upside down, and not in a good way. When she thought about what had happened in his dorm, and then afterwards in Potions, she thought she might die of shame. The shame wasn't due to what had actually happened—there was no doubt about who'd been the initiator—it was due to what she had felt as it happened. Up until now, she hadn't even admitted to herself that when he'd kissed her, when he'd _touched_ her, she'd felt more than disgust. More, even, than outrage. Deep inside she had felt… something different. It was powerful and dark, like an unstoppable force ready to rise and drown her logical self. She feared it more than anything because for the first time there was some part of her outside her conscious control. And the worst part about it was that it had felt… good. More than good.

So until she had figured out how to escape his control, she fully intended to avoid Malfoy like the plague. Unfortunately, alongside classes she now had kitchen duty with him every second night. Just him and her, spending quality time together, alone, in a room full of sharp and dangerous implements, when these new found…feelings… welling up inside of her. Fun.

-o-o-o-

Tonight, the ceiling of the Great Hall was depicting a velvety night sky with a scattering of stars. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just taken their seats at Gryffindor table when Dumbledore rose to his feet, looking unusually grim. A sudden hush fell over the Great Hall as he tapped his glass for silence.

"Students and teachers, I'm afraid I have a serious announcement to make. As of 3:30pm this afternoon, Aurors captured 35 of Voldemort's death eaters taking shelter in an abandoned homestead, south of Birmingham. None escaped."

Cheers began to break out across the great hall, and Colin actually leapt up onto Gryffindor table to start photographing the celebrations. It took several magical explosions from the end of Dumbledore's wand and Professor McGonagall grabbing Colin by the scruff of the neck; "sit _down_ Mr Creevey!" before order was restored.

"Unfortunately," said Dumbledore gravely, "Lord Voldemort remains at large. The Death Eaters have informed the ministry that he is holding 30 muggle school children hostage. Voldemort is willing to exchange the lives of those children for the release of his followers. If the Death Eaters are not released within 48 hours, Voldemort will kill the children."

Another outbreak of shocked exclamations filled the great hall, as Dumbledore again waved his wand for calm, sending several firecrackers towards the ceiling. "I assure you, Aurors are scouring the countryside for Voldemort and these children even as we speak. We have detailed information on Voldemort's last known whereabouts, and of his previous movements. I have full confidence we will locate Voldemort and the children before that time is up, and return them safely home to their parents and families."

Dumbledore sat down slowly and a storm of talking broke out over the Great Hall as large tureens of gravy, platters of roast pork, steaming vegetables, and mountainous hot chips magically appeared on golden serving platters at each house table.

"Why now? Why wait until now to kidnap and torture innocent muggles? Nothing stopped him last time." Harry was squeezing his fork so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"There's been no news of him all year," said Ron slowly. "No news of the Death Eaters either."

"I just wish we could _do_ something!" Harry's elbow slipped and whacked hard against the edge of his gold dinner plate, causing it to flip and hit the stone floor with a loud clatter.

"I know Harry," said Hermione, gently detaching Harry's fingers from the death grip he had on his fork. "If there was anything we could do, then we'd be doing it, but I can't see how we could help!"

"Dumbledore." said Ron. "After dinner, we're going up to see Dumbledore and ask if we can do anything to help."

"He'll just tell us to stay put," said Harry glumly, "seeing as we're only students, and not even of age yet."

"Well it's still worth a try. You in Hermione?"

"Yes," said Hermione determinedly, and then her face fell as she remembered. "Oh… I can't after dinner. I have detention in the kitchens."

"It's ok, we'll ask on your behalf," said Ron. "Harry?"

"Ok, let's do it."

-o-o-o-

The dinner plates had just wiped themselves clean and students were standing up to leave, still talking loudly and excitedly about what had happened, when Professor McGonagall come over to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Snape at the other end of the hall was walking in a similar fashion towards Malfoy, who seemed to be much paler than usual, though Hermione had no idea why.

"Miss Granger, as you already know tonight is the first night of your detention, which will be held in the school kitchens. To get to the main kitchen entrance, enter the Great Hall, follow the staircase on the right down one floor, turn left, then take the first right, and follow that corridor to the end. You will see an archway that is bricked up, with '_Is eram a fortis vir ut ate prothoplastus oyster_' written in white letters across the archway. This month's password is "mint humbug", which will be changed once your detentions are up."

Hermione nodded.

"Need I remind you," McGonagall added sternly, "that as a prefect your behaviour yesterday was unacceptable and not befitting to your position. If anything like this happens again, I will have no choice but to take your badge and strip you of your responsibilities. Am I clear, Miss Granger?"

"Perfectly clear," said Hermione chokingly, trying to hide her tears by looking fiercely down at her now sparklingly clean golden dinner plate. There was a pause.

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, her voice considerably softer, "I understand that sometimes we can make mistakes. Remember that you show your character most through how you learn from your mistakes, and not in the making of them." She cleared her throat. "A house elf will be overseeing your detentions this month, so I hand the reins over to him, and I expect you to respect his authority as you would any teacher in this school."

"Yes Professor."

Harry and Ron threw Hermione sympathetic looks as she stood up to exit the hall.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy hurried blindly along the stone corridors towards the kitchens, almost knocking over a suit of armour in his distracted state.

"Oi you! Watch where you're going!" the armour cried out indignantly as it rubbed its bent metal arm.

Malfoy gave it the finger and strode on, more slowly now. All he could think about was that if the Death Eaters were released, it would be because of him. He should be celebrating; these were his friends' parents, his own relatives, yet somehow he couldn't get the images of Greater Horlington out of his head. The muggles the Death Eaters had captured there and taken into the woods… their torture and murder while he was forced to watch until he could no longer see for the images in his head, no longer hear for the screams that seemed to echo on and on after death.

But what did he care, he thought viciously, coming to a standstill outside the kitchen archway and punching his fist on the stone wall beside it. They were _muggles_. Just dirty muggles. Animals. But somehow, he couldn't quite convince himself. Somehow, the faces of his friends, of people at school, became interposed over the faces of the dead muggles, the scene in the woods swimming through his mind, their bloodied bodies, tattered clothes, arms and legs twisted at strange angles…

Hearing footsteps, he jerked back into reality and glanced down at his bloodied fist, quickly pulling out his wand and muttering a healing charm. Just as the wounds closed over and the last smears of blood disappeared, Hermione came marching around the corner looking ready to kill.

She stopped short upon seeing him, and if possible her expression went even darker.

"Malfoy." she hissed.

" Granger," said Malfoy in a bored tone, pocketing his wand.

Ignoring him, she marched straight up to the archway and tapped it once, twice, three times with her wand.

"Mint humbug."

At once, the brick wall dissolved into blackness and they could see a short stone passageway, with a single low door at the other end painted a cheerful red.

"I suppose we knock," said Malfoy, walking towards the door. However, he had only taken three steps when he suddenly found himself pressed against the stone wall, Hermione's wand an inch from his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Don't test me Malfoy," said Hermione, breathing rapidly.

"I think you've forgotten who's in charge here Granger."

/_Put your wand down_./

Hermione slowly lowered her wand, her face red from pent up frustration.

"Just tell me," she burst out, "why you suddenly think it's a good idea to kiss me and grope me whenever you get the chance!"

Malfoy shrugged. "It's hilarious, that's why." His grin broadened at the look of disbelief on Hermione's face. "The way you shriek and fake outrage, while inside you're desperate for it, because who else would touch an ugly beaver like you?"

Hermione's wand was up again faster than you could blink, and what would have happened next would have been anyone's guess, but at that precise moment the red door swung open with a bang and a house elf stepped out, beaming.

"Dobby!" said Hermione delightedly.

"You!" said Malfoy in loathing and horror.

"Hermione!" said Dobby in equal delight, brushing past Malfoy as though he was a hat stand to hug Hermione around the middle. "Dobby is so glad Professor Dumbledore allowed Dobby to oversee the detentions! Dobby is looking forward to teaching Hermione the art of house elf cooking!"

Grabbing Hermione's hand, he steered her through the red door, again ignoring Malfoy completely. Furiously, Malfoy followed them inside.

-o-o-o-

_Authors note: I want to say thankyou thankyou THANKYOU to all the people who've reviewed and supported me along the way. I know few (if any) of my original readers will still be following this story, but if there are any of you still with me, I am so sorry it has taken me until now to continue it. I know my efforts in writing this are worthwhile because after almost a five year hiatus I still regularly receive reviews begging me to continue. _

_As always, please R&R. Feedback is appreciated._

_P.S. If you want to know what the slogan across the kitchen entrance says, look it up on google translation. It's written in Latin ;)_


	11. Kitchen Duty

_Hi everybody! As always, thankyou very much to those who continue to support this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 11 – Kitchen Duty**

The massive white kitchen was bustling with hundreds of house elves, who were magically directing endless streams of dinner scraps like multi-coloured rivers flowing high in the air into large waste bins lining one kitchen wall. The bins appeared to be eating and digesting the scraps; occasionally one rumbled or let out a loud burp, and toxic gasses shimmered briefly in the air (accompanied by a deadly smell), before quickly dissipating.

Malfoy looked faintly nauseous, but Hermione, who was used to the kitchen after sneaking into there many times before on her S.P.E.W crusade, ignored proceedings in favour of greeting the few house elves she had managed to successfully befriend. The others kept well back, watching her mistrustfully as they set about their individual tasks.

"So this is where you ended up."

Malfoy had regained his composure, and leaned comfortably against the wall, gazing at Dobby with distinct amusement crossing his features.

"Not even affiliated with a respectable wizarding family, but working for that muggle loving fool Dumbledore. I knew you were pathetic, and had no respect for your magical heritage, but I never suspected even you would sink so low."

Dobby straightened, his eyes flashing.

"Dobby is a paid elf sir! Dobby doesn't have to answer to the likes of you any more!"

"_Paid_?" If possible, Malfoy's sneer deepened.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, and turned to face Dobby who looked close to tears.

"Ignore him Dobby," she said firmly. "What would you like us to do?"

"Hermione," squeaked Dobby, brightening considerably, "I would like you to meet Dobby's friend Macy!"

A second house elf materialized out of thin air next to Dobby. "You called?" she squeaked.

Macy was smaller than Dobby, and for a house elf she looked almost pretty. Her large ears were delicately pointed and pierced with tiny silver bells dangling from their tips. Her vivid green eyes were even larger and more luminescent than Dobby's and she wore a tiny bracelet of more silver bells around one delicate ankle.

"Macy will be helping Dobby supervise Hermione and Draco with the kitchen tasks!"

Dobby beamed. " Macy is Dobby's best friend! Macy has left her family like Dobby has and come to work for Professor Dumbledore! Macy likes socks too!"

Macy bashfully plucked at her neatly starched Hogwarts pillowcase, smiling bashfully, her eyes downcast. Dobby was staring at Macy with a misty eyed expression similar to the one he usually bestowed upon Harry. Malfoy was gazing at Dobby with a look of utter revulsion.

"I think he _likes_ her," Malfoy sneered in the direction of Hermione, speaking as though Dobby wasn't even in the room. Hermione glared at Malfoy repressively, but Dobby beamed, happily oblivious.

"Dobby does like Macy. Dobby likes Macy very much!"

"Well I can see why," said Malfoy sarcastically, as Macy covered her enormous luminescent eyes with a squeak of delight and peered out at Dobby from between splayed, wrinkled fingertips.

Dobby was now gazing at Malfoy with a slightly warmer expression. "Dobby is here to instruct Mister Malfoy and Hermione on the tasks they are to complete, and then Dobby and Macy will act as supervisors for the next two hours. Detention will finish at 10 o'clock, and then Mister Malfoy and Hermione will go straight to their common rooms as curfew is 10:30pm. If Hermione or Mister Malfoy have any questions they can ask Dobby or Macy."

Hermione beamed at Dobby. "I'm looking forward to it Dobby!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and then rolled up the sleeves of his robe. Hermione looked at him in surprise—this practical gesture and all it implied seemed extremely out of character for Malfoy. "What needs to be done?" he said.

Dobby indicated for them to follow him, and scampered towards the far corner of the kitchen where a group of gigantic black ovens were emitting sinister bursts of black steam. Macy disappeared with a loud pop. Hermione, distracted, hurried after Dobby while Malfoy followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Where's Macy gone?"

"Macy carries messages for Professor Dumbledore," Dobby was struggling to open a wooden cabinet that seemed determined to retain its contents by keeping its doors tightly closed. "She comes and goes when he calls, or when the other teachers need a message carried."

The cupboard door had finally burst open and was spewing its contents violently onto the stone floor, missing Dobby's head by centimetres as he had hurriedly leapt backwards out of the way. The contents appeared to be strangely misshapen pieces of wood, but even as they hit the floor, weird moaning noises were issuing from them and they appeared to be vibrating ever so slightly.

"Fairy wood!" said Dobby cheerfully. "Tonight and for the rest of this week we are feeding the ovens! Normally this is Winky's job, but Winky is booked into a magical maladies detox program for mystical creatures at Professor Dumbledore's request. Watch Dobby now!"

The oven nearest to them let out an almighty belch and its door swung open, emitting a gush of black steam interspersed with blue sparks. The moaning coming from the fairy wood increased, and they were now vibrating so hard they were inching across the floor in a disorganized pattern. Dobby picked up one of the smaller pieces and inched towards the oven door with it, clearly struggling to maintain his grasp on it as it was now shuddering violently and emitting a high pitched screaming noise. As the oven door swung open, he threw it in, and the screaming and billowing steam was cut off abruptly as the oven made happy munching noises and the door stayed open, swinging slightly to and fro of its own accord like a strange appendage.

Hermione was gazing at the oven with some trepidation, but Malfoy nonchalantly strode forward, grabbed a large piece of fairy wood, wrestled it under control – the muscles in his arms tightening – and threw it from a distance into the next oven just as its door swung open, with perfect aim. The oven burped and gurgled happily, its door now hanging open and swaying happily in a non-existent breeze.

"Very good Mister Malfoy!" Dobby squeaked happily.

Determined not to be outdone by Malfoy, Hermione deliberately went for the largest piece of fairy wood in the pile. If Malfoy could do it so easily, how hard could it be? Unfortunately, the situation quickly deteriorated from there.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy had rarely been so entertained during all his time at Hogwarts than when watching Hermione Granger trying to feed the kitchen ovens. While Dobby doggedly went for the smallest pieces of wood and the closest oven, clearly with a realistic assessment of his own strength, Hermione went straight for the biggest piece of wood in the pile.

Malfoy was not unused to outdoor activity and strenuous physical exercise, and his arms were well built up after years of playing Quidditch (although he played Seeker at school, he had always played Chaser at home, and liked to keep his skills sharp at both positions). Unbeknownst to most of the school, he actually enjoyed a hard physical workout on occasion. It took his mind off things; the pressure of studies, family expectations, his arranged marriage with Pansy, house politics,_ the situation_ – still haunting his every sleeping and waking hour. For a little while he could release his rage and helplessness without holding back. He could embrace the black howling void that was always inside of him without risking detention or worse for his pains. He courted destruction to escape his own personal hell.

Thus he was pleasantly surprised by the task they had been assigned; he'd originally suspected they would be required to wash dirty dishes – the very thought made him shudder in disgust – dish washing was a servant's job. However, he was even more surprised by Granger's reaction to it. She was a scrawny thing, and he knew for a fact she took no interest in sports. She had been ridiculously easy to dunk in the lake, so easy, in fact, that he suspected she had little to no body muscle at all. He'd have thought Granger would know her own strength better, being the know-it-all that she was. Apparently, he was wrong.

Malfoy watched in amusement as Granger struggled with the largest piece of fairy wood, which was vibrating violently and uttering a high pitched squealing sound not unlike a stuck pig. Granger's face was beetroot red, and she knelt panting as she tried to push armfuls of frizzed up hair out of her face without success (her hair tie had burst in the process). In what he could only assume was sheer frustration at being thwarted – something he knew she was not used to when it came to school tasks – she kicked the fairy wood, hard, and then howled as though she had kicked solid stone, hopping up and down with little moans of distress.

It was the funniest thing he'd seen in weeks, perhaps even funnier than watching Granger singing in the dining hall. Thinking about the embarrassment on Granger's bright red face as she stood singing on the Gryffindor table, and the current blotchy red of frustration staining her cheeks now, he could not help but compare Granger's face to a that of a large tomato, albeit a tomato sprouting ludicrous amounts of frizzy brown hair instead of a stalk. A small chuckle escaped him, and then soon enough he was bent over double laughing his head off for the second time in two days.

He stopped rather abruptly when he spotted Granger reaching for her wand.

-o-o-o-

/_I order you not to hex me./_

Straightening up, Hermione caught sight of Malfoy watching her warily with a highly amused expression in his grey eyes. This increased her annoyance several fold and she had a sudden urge to punch him hard in the chest.

"I wasn't aiming at you, ferret, I'm _trying_ to do the task we've been assigned! Focus on your own fairy wood, you twat!"

Suddenly Malfoy's face lit up, as though in sudden comprehension, and a truly evil smile spread across his face. Knowing that whatever thought process going on to cause that smile could not be good news for her, Hermione gulped in apprehension.

/_I order you not to hex me… now or ever_./

Damn. She'd been hoping Malfoy wouldn't correct that oversight. Never mind, she fully intended to spend every spare waking minute in the library from tonight onwards until she had figured out how to escape Malfoy's curse. Hexing Malfoy was just light entertainment and it distracted her from the real problem at hand. Fortunately any strange absences or extremely prolonged library sessions would just be put down to her usual study crazed behaviour.

Resolutely ignoring the now snickering Malfoy, she aimed her wand at the offending wood and thought carefully about which charm would be most effective. Deciding upon the levitation charm, she had just moved her wand to cast it when Dobby stuck his soot blackened head out of the far oven that he'd been prodding with a large pair of fire tongs.

"No! Hermione mustn't!"

Reluctantly, Hermione lowered her wand, glaring in frustration at the wizard wood that now was emitting a sound that most closely resembled a sinister deep-throated cackle.

"Fairy wood is magic, Hermione. Dobby forgot to tell you. Any magic used upon it rebounds upon the wand holder. Dobby is so sorry! Dobby has failed Hermione as Hermione's supervisor."

Dobby looked so crestfallen that Hermione made an effort to rearrange her features into what she hoped was an encouraging smile, although inside she was seething with a combination of fury and shame that she was failing so badly a simple kitchen task which Malfoy had easily managed, and that Malfoy was there to witness her struggling with it.

"Don't be silly Dobby, you've shown us what needed to be done and it was my fault I didn't follow your instruction."

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a single piece of crumbled parchment floated gently down from near the ceiling. Dobby literally leapt into the air, snatching it and scanning it quickly. His face suddenly lit up with a beaming smile and turned a horrible blotchy pink, which Hermione assumed must be a blush.

"Macy wants to meet Dobby in the elves' common room!" Dobby squeaked, "Dobby must go! Hermione and Mister Malfoy will continue feeding the ovens and Dobby will be back soon!"

He disappeared with a loud crack that didn't quite cover the loud gagging noise coming from Malfoy's mouth. For once Hermione didn't rise to the challenge, instead looking distracted and slightly disapproving.

"Shouldn't he be staying here to supervise us? That was very irresponsible of Macy."

Malfoy shrugged. "Who cares. You take everything way too seriously Granger."

Suddenly he was uncomfortably close to her. So close, in fact, she was finding it difficult to breathe. She looked up into his face and saw that he was grinning wickedly.

"What, Malfoy?" she snapped, uncomfortably aware of the close proximity of their bodies—especially after recent events.

He reached out a hand, for what purpose she could only guess, and she quickly pre-empted him; grabbing his hand with her own and intending to pull it aside.

However, the moment their hands touched she felt a sudden warmth where their fingers met and her whole body went limp as she drifted into what she could only describe as a warm haze. She had intended to wrench his hand down and away, but instead she found their entwined hands slowly drifting downwards as both squeezed tight in a sort of miniature struggle for domination, their knuckles white tipped and their fingers intertwined. She was staring at their hands to avoid looking into his face, but almost against her own will she felt her face turning inwards and upwards to his, and what she saw in his darkened grey eyes rooted her to the spot.

"What are you doing to me?" he hissed raggedly, and pushed her away suddenly so that she stumbled and almost fell.

While she was still trying to collect herself, he strode over to the fairy wood she had been previously wrestling with and wrenched it off the ground, staggering to the nearest oven panting little breaths of soot in anticipation of its forthcoming meal, and threw the squealing fairy wood inside.

Watching Malfoy bent over, panting, with his hands on his knees as the oven roared in appreciation, Hermione for possibly the first time was lost for words. For an instant, when their eyes had met, she had felt this deep sense of connection as though underneath the layers of hostility, prejudice, opposing values, and house pride, they were suddenly laid bare to each other. She could find no words to describe it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. He was _Malfoy_; Slytherin prick, bigoted asshole, enemy to her, Harry, and Ron. A tiny voice inside her said that he had been set upon his path of prejudice and intolerance by his extremist upbringing, and house ties and bad influences had only exacerbated his distorted perception. However, she quenched that voice with a firmer one of her own that said he had had plenty of exposure to better role models during his time at Hogwarts, and in the end he had made his own choice to be who he was no matter how strongly influenced or brainwashed his upbringing had been.

She rubbed her arms and tried resolutely to ignore the sudden cold and sense of loss she had felt when Malfoy had shoved her away from him.

-o-o-o-

Having finally collected his wits, Malfoy got on with the task, furious at himself. For an instant there he had felt… well, it didn't matter what he'd felt because he sure as hell wouldn't feel anything like _that_ again towards _Granger_! He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but he figured maybe he was just overtired and needed a good hard workout (oven feeding would provide nicely) and a long nights rest before he would feel like himself again. He pointedly ignored the little voice in his head insisting he must be either falling for Granger or having a very bad and extremely prolonged nightmare, and turned to the much preferable activity of antagonizing Granger instead.

"I suggest you start with that one," he said bluntly, pointing to what appeared to be a very tiny baby piece of fairy wood that was making very soft giggling noises, "and work your way up from there IF you manage to get that one into the ovens before detention is over."

Granger squared her shoulders and marched straight past him with her nose in the air, clearly intending to maintain a dignified silence. It would have been much more effective if it hadn't put him in mind of a mini McGonagall, causing him to snicker under his breath as in two much longer strides he passed Granger and snatched the medium sized piece of fairy wood she had intended to pick up from under her nose. He casually slung a second smaller piece of fairy wood into his arms also, and he strode over to the second oven leaving Granger fuming in his wake.

They worked in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was only an hour and a half until Malfoy finally checked the planets on his grandfather's watch, confirming the time to be 10:05pm. Dobby still hadn't shown up, and Malfoy wondered if he was still going at it with Macy, but quickly banished the thought to avoid mental images too horrific to be allowed. Briefly he entertained the idea of lying to Granger and telling her he was going to the restroom, leaving her to continue working until after 10:30pm and hopefully get caught by Filch on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, but his heart just wasn't in it. Maybe he needed some R&R… maybe he needed Pansy… in his mind an image of a girl in lingerie swayed provocatively, her back to him, her curly brown hair falling to the small of her back… wait… Pansy had black hair…

"Snap out of it Malfoy," Granger said firmly, clearly noticing he had been staring blankly at the wall for over five minutes, his arms dangling loosely at his sides. "We're in detention to _work_, in case you've forgotten."

He shook his head, furious at himself for allowing Granger to invade his sexual fantasies _again_. "Detention is over you stupid mudblood," he snarled, "It's past 10 o'clock, unless your muggle parents were too stupid to teach you how to tell the time."

He saw her eyes fill with tears and felt an unaccustomed but sharp twinge of guilt. That was it, he was going to bed with or without Pansy, and the mudblood could make her own way back and hopefully get caught by Filch in the process, he thought savagely.

"I'm off," he said abruptly, and strode quickly out of the kitchen, slamming the red door behind him.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was beyond exhausted. As she stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and hazily tried to dredge up the password from the depths of her memory she reflected that going by tonight kitchen duty for the rest of this week was going to be hell. She wasn't having much success at remembering the password and the Fat Lady was beginning to stare at her suspiciously, when an unlikely savoir in the form of Parvati Patil appeared beside her.

"Oh no, please not this again," Hermione mumbled under her breath, desperately racking her brains for the password she knew was in there _somewhere._

Fortunately at that moment Parvati was temporarily occupied with trying to readjust her Gryffindor scarf to conceal a rather prominent love bite on her neck, and didn't hear her.

"So," said Parvati cheerfully, having finally desisted with the scarf and now fixing Hermione in the headlights of a laser beam stare. It was remarkable how much her voice sounded to Hermione like the crack of metal on metal, or the iron bars of a cage door swinging shut. Too much imagination, that was her problem, thought Hermione. She struggled to pull her tired thoughts together.

"So what?" she said, a bit weakly.

"How was detention?" If Parvati's stare had been like a laser beam before, it was nothing to what it was now.

"Fine, great, whatever," mumbled Hermione. "Could you please tell me the password? I seriously need to sleep."

Parvati rested one taloned hand—wearing Busty Boysenberry nail polish today, Hermione noted absently—on Hermione's shoulder, in what was clearly intended to be a caring personal gesture.

"What I was _really_ getting at," she said in a low voice, "is how was detention with _Draco Malfoy_."

"Same as any other detention," said Hermione irritably.

"Uh, huh." Parvati looked sceptical.

Hermione had had enough. "Look, _Parvati_, there is nothing going on between Malfoy and I. Nothing. Got that? Comprede vous? Now please tell me the password before I give in to the temptation to hex you. "

"Fine," snapped Parvati. "Don't think that I don't _know_ what's going on. If you don't want to share, then I'll just have to find out another way!"

"The password," gritted Hermione.

"Homunculus," said Parvati coldly.

The common room door swung open and Hermione quickly climbed inside before Parvati, who was doing a final rearrangement of her scarf, could say anything more. Spotting Harry and Ron talking in low voices in the far corner by the window, she hurried towards them, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed her across the room.

"Any luck with Dumbledore?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope," said Harry gloomily. "Said he appreciated our concern, but fully trained Aurors are already doing all they can, and there's nothing that can be done from school."

"So we asked him if we could at least help with research, you know, You Know Who's last known whereabouts and stuff like that, but he said that information was confidential and he couldn't share it with students," gritted Ron.

Hermione sunk into an armchair. "I can't think of what else we could do, short of leaving school to hunt him down ourselves…" she said slowly.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but not much point in doing that when we have no intelligence is there? We may as well go on a backpacking trip across Europe for all the good _that_ would do."

The three of them sat glumly for a while, staring at slowly falling snowflakes in the night sky outside the window.

"Harry," said Hermione abruptly, "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak and map tonight? I wanted to go to the library to do some revision for our Charms test tomorrow". When Harry said nothing, she added reassuringly, "We'll talk more about the hostages tomorrow, I'm sure we can come up with _something_."

"Yeah, something as little as having no information and not knowing where to go or what to do when we get there hasn't stopped us before," added Ron, grinning a little.

"Yeah sure," said Harry, coming to and blinking a little behind his glasses as though emerging from being deep in thought, "take them Hermione."

"Thanks."

Leaving Ron looking a little miffed at being ignored, Hermione hurried up to the boys' dormitory.

-o-o-o-

Slamming the door to the boys dormitory and ignoring the muffled shout of indignation from Zambini who had his curtains drawn and was most probably entertaining some girl, Malfoy threw himself fully clothed onto his bed and stared a while at the rough stone ceiling.

Granger, Granger, Granger. It seemed all he could think about these days was Hermione Granger. He was beginning to wonder whether it had been a mistake to put the Esprite Autorite curse on her. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time; have a laugh, take his mind off things for a while. Now it was all backfiring on him. Not only was he exhausted all the time with the effort of maintaining the curse—too exhausted to even use the damn thing mostly, but his brain seemed to have become saturated with images of Granger in lingerie, Granger laughing, him kissing Granger, him doing more than kissing Granger, Granger pushing that bushy mop of hair out of her face while focussing on a spell in class. It was like a highly resilient bacterial fungus, spreading through his brain despite all his efforts to destroy it.

He groaned aloud and ran his hands roughly through his hair and across his face, letting them fall heavily back onto his overly lumpy mattress (he would have sworn the mattress had somehow mysteriously become much more lumpy overnight, and normally he would have complained to Dumbledore about this straight away, but right now a lumpy mattress was the least of his problems).

He'd initiated the curse to take his mind off his problems, and now he found he had more problems than he could handle. Not only that, but he just hadn't thought the whole thing through. He couldn't take the curse off Granger without some serious retribution on her part, but the longer he held the curse on her the more exhausted he was getting.

Basically, short of killing Granger there was no way out of the whole mess. So he was screwed, because last summer he'd found out killing wasn't so much to his taste after all…

_He was standing in a forest clearing, well away from the nearest muggle dwelling, some distance into the woods. Heavy layers of damp leaf litter crunched underfoot as he and his father walked slowly towards the edge of the clearing, where a figure was slumped at the base of a tree._

_As he drew closer he could see the figure was an old woman, he dress torn and stained with dried brownish blood, her arms and legs slashed all over with knife wounds. She was slumped with her head at a strange angle, as though her neck had been broken, but as he drew closer still he could muffled wheezing noises coming out of her mouth. She was still breathing._

"_It's almost dead already," said his father quietly. "The first time will be difficult, but afterwards it will get easier. You might feel sadness, or pity, but remember these creatures are less than animals—they are cockroaches contaminating the bloodlines of our ancestors, breeding and spreading across the earth like a foul contagion. It's a thankless task, but it must be done for the good of wizard-kind. We are the only ones who can carry out the deed. We are the ones who must continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work._

_They had come to a halt. The only sounds in the clearing were the woman's harsh breathing mingled with the distant trills of birdcalls. _

"_Do it now Draco."_

_He turned to his father and saw he had his wand out, had it pointed at the woman, with his face twisted in loathing, yet cold as ice._

_He looked down, and to his surprise he saw his own wand already out, pointing at the woman, his hand shaking violently._

_The woman was rasping now, something sounding like words issuing from her mouth. Draco took a step forward, then another. Close up he could see the wreckage made of her mutilated body. He could see how her face was distorted in inconceivable pain. Something inside him was rising, faster, faster, bursting towards the surface._

_The woman's mouth opened._

"…_help…me…"_

_Draco fell to his knees and threw up violently. He couldn't stop—it was as though he'd been filled with poison and he must purge it from his body or perish. The vomiting went on, and on._

_And his father was beside him, his hand on his shoulder. "Draco?" he asked, concerned._

_And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy gazed up at his father with something remarkably like hatred in his eyes._

"_I won't do it. It's wrong."_

The memory shifted into the familiar dungeon of the dream…

_He was staring into his father's horrified face, and the knowledge of what he had done was coursing through him like deadly poison. _

"_Draco, you must never tell a soul of what has happened tonight," his father was saying. "They'll kill you if they find out. They'll kill all of us."_

_He'd known from the instant he'd seen the body. Lying soaked in potion, mangled, hideous beyond all recognition. He'd known what he'd done, and the implications of what he'd done. He knew he was a dead man._

-o-o-o-

It was very late. Hermione had ceased checking the time ages ago, and was now on automaton, flicking through one counter-curse book to the next, muttering a steady pattern in her head; "not this one…not this one…not this one." Fortunately she hadn't found it necessary to cast a light to read by; it was a full moon and so she'd moved her stack of books and herself under one of the enormous library windows and was reading by moonlight.

Now the soft light combined with the gentle breeze and the warming spells she'd placed on herself and the cloak were making her pleasantly drowsy, but she was determined to stay awake and shook herself angrily as she found herself drifting off.

"…the Caput Capitis Vox Vocis curse… hearing voices….wake UP Hermione! The Caput Capitis Vox Vocis counter curse…the voices disappitate…voices…the Caput Capitis Vox Vocis curse does not allow for human control…the voices are derived from memory…from memory…from….memory…."

Suddenly she snapped awake, her head sliding off the heavy textbook she had been previously reading to land with a thump on the desk. Blearily, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes as her surroundings came back into focus. Very little time must have passed, as she had no recollection of falling asleep in the first place, and the moon was still full and shining brightly through the window. The library was dead silent and she was completely alone but she was filled with a sense of urgency, as though someone had suddenly and violently shaken her awake.

/_Help…me…_/

Malfoy. Great.

-o-o-o-

Once inside the now familiar wardrobe she paused to catch her breath and decide on the best course of action to take. She was just too exhausted even to be furious and just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with so she could go to bed. At least she was wearing clothes this time, she thought acerbically. After a few seconds quick thinking, she decided to cast the Interieur Bulle charm again as it had worked so well the first time she'd been forced to enter Malfoy's dorm (aside from Malfoy landing on her, which was really more of a bad luck thing than a magical error thing).

She moved quickly and silently to Malfoy's bedside and muttered the charm under her breath, noticing with some surprise that he was lying still fully dressed on top of the covers.

Steeling herself for the inevitable argument, she grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and shook him hard. He burst awake, gasping for air, and his hands clutched at her robe, yanking her down so that her face was inches from his.

"He's dead!"

-o-o-o-

_And finally the plot is getting underway! I must say it's exciting to finally make some headway with writing the plot out after having it stored safely in my head all these years. Thanks again to everyone supporting this story. As always, reviews are much appreciated._


End file.
